<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars I Can't Reverse by The_White_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192385">Scars I Can't Reverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Queen/pseuds/The_White_Queen'>The_White_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Author Believes in Equivalent Exchange, BAMF Laurel Lance, BAMF Sara Lance, DO NOT SHIP, F/F, F/M, Female Oliver Queen, For Every Life Saved There is a Death, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, Multi, No WestAllen, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Felicity friendly, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Bashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Slade Wilson, Protective Tommy Merlyn, Sara Lance is the White Canary, Stopped Liking Her Post Season Two, Threesome - F/F/M, Tommy Merlyn Lives, What’s a Timeline?, let the games begin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Queen/pseuds/The_White_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The scar I can't reverse<br/>When the more it heals, the worse it hurts<br/>Gave you every piece of me<br/>No wonder it's missin'</i>
</p><p> </p><p> Olivia Queen joined her father on his yacht to China with one of her best friends, Sara Lance, when she was fifteen years old.  </p><p>Olivia Queen watched her friend drown and watched her father shoot himself in the head to save her when she was fifteen years old.</p><p>Olivia Queen killed her first man at sixteen years old.  </p><p>Olivia Queen died at sixteen years old - a killer emerged from her corpse.  </p><p>Olivia Queen returned home at twenty three, different. Stronger. Colder. The Hood.</p><p> <br/><i>Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake<br/>Thought we built a dynasty, like nothing ever made<br/>Thought we built a dynasty forever couldn't break up</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Helena Bertinelli/Slade Wilson, John Diggle &amp; Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen, Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen &amp; Joe Wilson, Oliver Queen &amp; Slade Wilson, Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prisoners do not Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five, Lian Yu</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>She had been trapped on Lian Yu, an island in the middle of the North China sea, for almost two years and Olivia was starting to think it was going to become her home for the rest of her life. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing; she would miss her mother and younger sister, Thea. And Tommy, her best friend. Laurel probably wouldn’t miss her since she got Sara killed, but Olivia would still miss her. Olivia had a new family, though. One that she would miss just as much.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Olivia Joanne Queen was born May 16th, 1989 to Robert and Moira Queen. When she was fifteen, she and her friend, Sara Lance, Olivia’s girlfriend’s younger sister, got on her Father’s yacht to go to China with him for a business deal. Sara’s parents, Quentin and Dinah, okayed Sara going with her. Olivia was hoping to bring Laurel, her girlfriend at the time who was also a year older, but she had too much to do with Junior year quickly approaching for her. Laurel had seen them off with a loving kiss to Olivia and a tight hug to Sara, and a couple of days later Olivia was adrift at sea and Sara was dead at the bottom of it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now, a year later, Olivia had watched her father shoot himself in the head and buried him on Purgatory, got shot in the shoulder with an arrow by a man named Yao Fei who would later become like family to her, got captured by mercenaries looking for Yao Fei and was tortured for information, and later stumbled upon the site of a crashed plane where she would meet Slade Wilson; the closest thing to a father she felt she would ever have again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>After Olivia and Slade were captured again, they met Shado Gulong, Yao Fei’s daughter. She was a better mother figure to Olivia than Moira ever was.  Yao Fei was sadly killed when the three escaped Edward Fyers’, the leader of the mercenaries, grasp and they buried him next to Robert. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>A few months after meeting Shado, Olivia realized how easy she was finding it to call Shado and Slade mom and dad. She would, of course, never call them that to their faces if she could help it, but in her head that’s who they were. The fifteen-year-old would joke that watching the two of them flirt was like watching her parents flirt with a good-natured eye roll. Shado would smile knowingly while Slade grumbled about teaching Olivia some respect with an ass kicking. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Slade and Shado both taught Olivia as much as they could so she could defend herself; hand to hand combat, weaponry, and Shado was teaching her how to shoot with a bow and arrow. Shado was, obviously, a natural while Olivia was passable at best. She could usually hit her target, but she trained for hours to get where she was at, one day hoping to be as good as Shado and Yao Fei.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>At one point during their fairly domestic life that they managed to carve out in Hell, disaster struck. Slade and Olivia were out hunting, Slade congratulating her on the quick kill she did with the bow. On their way back, missiles rained down on their home. “Shado!” Olivia called out in a scream, rushing towards the plane.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Kid! Kid, stop! Olivia!” Slade yelled after her, weaving his way through the smoke and fire towards her. Olivia had almost reached the Fuselage when a grenade struck right in front of her. Olivia went flying, landing hard on the unforgiving ground. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was pretty sure she wasn’t conscious for a few moments and when she came to, Olivia could hear only screams through the ringing in her ears. Sitting up was difficult but doable, and she looked around in a daze. Hands started grabbing at her, and they weren’t the gentle but firm hands of Shado, or the calloused, large and comforting hands of Slade. They were different, foreign, and Olivia struck out. “Bitch,” one cursed in a gasp, staggering away from her. She kicked and snarled at another one before her dirty blonde hair was grabbed tightly to hold her head still and a firm punch was landed against her jaw. She fell back to the ground with a cry and looked around for help. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then she noticed that there were still screams.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Thirteen; Starling City</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Olivia bolted up out of bed, breathing heavily. She glanced to her left to make sure her bedmate was still sleeping peacefully, but Laurel just grumbled before going still. Sliding out of bed silently, the twenty-four-year-old padded softly into her bathroom to splash some water on her face. She hated remembering that particular time on the island. She hated remembering Shado. She hated remembering Slade. Each was painful in their own way, but the betrayal she felt thinking about Slade was like a hot knife sliding through her chest, cutting deep. He was basically her father, her dad, and he hurt her badly. Worse than anyone else during her eight years in Hell. </p><p>Olivia’s eyes slid to the door when she saw some movement, and Laurel Lance was standing there, clad only in one of Olivia’s tee shirts and a pair of underwear. “Ollie?” She questioned, dark hazel eyes swimming with concern. Olivia dried her face and walked over to Laurel. The brunette reached for her, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde in a comforting hold. “The island?” Laurel questioned in a low tone, pressing a kiss to Olivia’s temple. The two women were about the same height, Olivia usually having a bit of an advantage in the stilettos she wore when at the company she currently owned, Queen Consolidated. </p><p>Moira and her husband, Walter Steele, were the previous owners of the company, Walter the CEO. When Tommy’s father, Malcom Merlyn, devised a plan to level the Glades, the poorer neighborhood of Starling City, killing numerous people and almost killing his own son before Olivia took him out with an arrow through the chest. Moira was outed as accomplice of the destruction at her own accord and Walter stepped down as CEO and divorced Moira. </p><p>Her mother would not have been accepted as the new face of the company, so that honor went to Olivia. A palm to her cheek brought Olivia back to the present and turned her face a bit to pepper light kisses to Laurel’s palm and wrist. </p><p>“Yes,” Olivia finally said, answering the question. Laurel stepped further, pressing against Olivia until she stepped back into the bathroom wall and then plastered herself to the blonde’s front, a leg lifting to go in between Olivia’s.</p><p>Laurel knew just where to rub with her thigh to make Olivia hiss. “Would you like to forget about the island and everywhere else for a while?” She offered. Olivia grinned. She would love to.</p><p>Kicking the blonde’s legs, a little further apart gently, Laurel gripped Olivia’s hips, pulling her lower half off of the wall. It gave better leverage to move her leg further between them, and Olivia suddenly felt a dampness on her own thigh as Laurel started grinding her hips down. Olivia moaned loudly as the rhythm Laurel set was making waves of pleasure crash down on her. A hand snaked underneath her own t-shirt before it was pulled over her head. She helped Laurel take hers off and their chests pressed together as they continued to rut on each other’s thigh.</p><p>Olivia pushed off the wall, moving them back towards the bed with a soft laugh, crashing their lips together heatedly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>“Don’t forget about date night later,” Laurel reminded Olivia that morning as they were both getting ready for work. The blonde nodded.<p>“I remember, honey.” Laurel smiled, natural make-up looking perfect with her chocolate locks cascading down her back. She was dressed in a dark blue blouse tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt with black three-inch pumps.</p><p>Olivia had just slipped on a black dress with three quarter sleeves that went down to almost her knees. The dress was form fitting, easily showing off her curves. She stood up from the bed after slipping on matching closed-toe stilettos. Her hair was half pinned up and curled lightly so her hair was gently brushing a bit past her shoulders. Her make-up was similarly done to Laurel’s in neutral tones. </p><p>She glanced down at the slim watch on her left wrist and smiled over at Laurel. “Would you like to grab breakfast?” Laurel frowned in disappointment.</p><p>“Ollie, I’d love to, but I have a deposition this morning that I need to prepare for.” Olivia nodded in understanding, pulling Laurel towards her by the waist. Laurel came willingly, a grin playing on her dark red painted lips. “We don’t have time for a distraction game,” she protested lightly. Olivia hummed, leaning forward to brush her lips against Laurel’s neck. “Olivia,” Laure groaned, head falling back to allow the blonde more access. Olivia grinned, catching some skin between her teeth, biting lightly. She pulled back, kissing Laurel quickly before the two left her bedroom. </p><p>They found themselves in the foyer quickly, John Diggle, Olivia’s bodyguard and friend, waiting for them. “You sure took your sweet time,” he commented. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“We were busy,” she answered. </p><p>“I think you mean ‘getting busy’,” Thea, Olivia’s younger sister, snickered while coming down the steps. </p><p>“Thea!” Laurel chided, cheeks turning a bit pink. Olivia chuckled, accepting the hug from her eighteen-year-old sister before the younger girl walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Are you both ready?” </p><p>The three traveled to the car, Diggle opening up the back door for the two women before taking them to work. Laurel was dropped off first, she and Olivia sharing a brief kiss and a promise of date night later before Diggle and Olivia were heading to Queen Consolidated. </p><p>“Are you planning on going out tonight?” Diggle questioned, eyes never straying from the street. </p><p>“Yes. Laurel is staying at her apartment tonight after our date.”</p><p>“So, things are going well after you told her?” Olivia nodded. After Malcom Merlyn decided to destroy the Glades, Tommy almost died saving Laurel’s life. Laurel found Olivia with her hood down, crying over Tommy’s still form. Once they found out he would make it, Olivia told her almost everything; she, of course, left some things out.</p><p>Laurel was understandably pissed off. She felt betrayed and wondered why Olivia felt she couldn’t trust her. Though, Olivia was pretty sure she was mostly mad about her going to Felicity Smoak for help after Moira shot her last year. Laurel didn’t really like the bubbly IT girl.</p><p>After a few more fights and a lot of tears, the two made up. Olivia still felt a bit hurt that Laurel thought she was a murderer, even though the brunette swore that she only said that in the heat of the moment. The two decided to try out a relationship again, and things have been going well since. Olivia has wondered, though, what would happen to their relationship once Tommy woke up from his coma? She always said when because there was no scenario to Olivia where he didn’t make it. Laurel and Tommy had started sleeping together when Olivia was gone and then started a relationship right before she came back. As much as she loved and missed Laurel, she could easily see how happy the two made each other and she had never planned to get in the way of that. </p><p>“You still seem apprehensive.” Olivia shrugged her slim shoulders.</p><p>“Just waiting for that other shoe to drop, I suppose.” </p><p>“That ‘other shoe’ being Tommy, I’m guessing?” The blonde rolled her eyes. Of course, he picked up on that. Diggle was too damn perceptive. </p><p>“If Tommy is who Laurel truly wants, who am I to stand in her way?”</p><p>“She loved Tommy. There’s no denying that, we all saw it when they were together. Olivia, you, however, are the love of that young lady’s life. Just like she’s yours. You both look at each other like no one else in the room exists or matters. I think you two are it, you know?” Olivia smiled softly. Laurel really was it for her. No doubt in her mind.</p><p>“Thanks, Dig,” she said, reaching over to grasp his arm in thanks. He patted her hand lightly before they both pulled away.</p><p>“Any time, Liv.” </p><p>They pulled up to Queen Consolidated, a waive of reporters already spilled out in the front. They’ve practically been camped outside the offices since Moira admitted being an accessory to the Undertaking. </p><p>“Miss Queen!” A reporter shouted close to Olivia once she got out of the car. Diggle was a steady presence by her side, acting as a wall between her and the reporters. “Do you have any comment about your mother’s arrest and recent release from prison?” </p><p>“No comment,” Olivia answered, barely glancing over at the reporter shoving a microphone in her face, a camera not too far behind. </p><p>“Get back!” Diggle shouted, an arm out to block any of the reports from getting too close. “Vultures,” he muttered as soon as they got through the front doors. Olivia smirked over at him, clapping him on the shoulder lightly. </p><p>“I’m aware.” They continued to the top floor where Olivia’s office was. A woman was standing by her office door next to a nervous Felicity. </p><p>“Miss Queen?” The woman questioned, frowning at the blonde, dark eyes emotionless. “My name is Isabel Rochev, and we need to talk.” Olivia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do you have an appointment?” She questioned. </p><p>“Considering I’m going to be the owner of Queen Consolidated in twenty-four hours, I don’t believe I need one.” Olivia paused, surprised. </p><p>“I believe you’re right; we do need to talk. After you, Miss Rochev.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Slade Wilson hated himself. He had done so many bad things in his life that he regretted. After he was found along the shoreline of a coastal city In China, he was reunited with his son, Joe. As soon as he woke up in the hospital with Joe looming over him, he expected the tough questions; where did you go? Why did you leave me? Things like that. What Slade didn’t expect, however, was the question that spewed out of his son’s mouth; “Who is Olivia?”  Slade was taken aback. How did Joe know that name? “When they found you, you kept muttering her name; Olivia. Who is she?”<p>Olivia Queen. The closest Slade ever had to a daughter. He had hurt her so bad; it was one of the many things that made him hate himself; the torture and agony he put that poor girl through all because he believed the words of a madman over her. </p><p>He told Joe everything. Started from the beginning and ended with how Olivia rolled her broken body off of the freighter to kill herself. How only hours later the man behind everything was found and admitted he lied about blaming Olivia for Shado’s death. </p><p>Slade was beside himself with rage; he beheaded Ivo right then and had his men dive into the water to try to find Olivia’s body. She deserved to be put to rest next to Shado and Yao Fei on the island. They never found her.</p><p>Days went by with this guilt hanging over Slade’s head. Days turned into months, and months turned into years. Joe has heard every story about the girl that would’ve become like his older sister; as did his youngest son, Grant. He was a surprise that Joe sprung on him a few days after Slade made a full recovery.</p><p>One day, after six years, Joe and Grant came skidding into the training room where Slade was demolishing a punching bag. “Dad, you need to come see this,” Joe said seriously. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Slade questioned, grabbing for one of his beloved katanas. </p><p>“It’s about the Queens.” Slade had kept an eye on the two remaining Queens, feeling like his owed that to Olivia. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“Just- just come see.” They traveled to Joe’s room where the news was playing. The words on the bottom of the screen had to be a mistake.</p><p>“<i>Olivia Queen was found alive! The heiress to the Fortune 500 company, Queen Consolidated, was found on a deserted island in the North China sea. Robert Queen has also officially been declared deceased.</i>” Slade’s heart stopped. Olivia was still alive? A small clip of footage appeared next - a clearly older Olivia was being escorted to a car with her mother, but Slade was just studying Olivia. She looked leaner with more muscle definition. Her eyes colder and her mouth seemed to be permanently stuck in a frown.</p><p>“Is that really her?”  Grant questioned in a small voice, staring up at his father and older brother.</p><p>“Yes,” Slade answered. “Yes, that’s her.” Grant blinked slowly, and then looked back to the TV. </p><p>“She’s pretty.”  Yes, Slade agreed silently.  She always had been. Time hadn’t touched her in that department.</p><p>Slade kept a better eye on Starling City at this point, zeroing in on a vigilante that had been around for a few months before Olivia got back. He knew it was her, though. The news didn’t actually know an exact description of the vigilante, but they described Olivia as a male, lean, dark hair and Hispanic. The exact opposite of her looks. Slade was proud; the vigilante was doing exactly what Olivia always planned to do - save her city.</p><p>When he heard of the plan to level the Glades, Slade was fully prepared to pack up his gear and go help his girl, Joe eagerly right behind him, but it happened early than expected and the Hood was still seen after, so at least he knew she was still alive. </p><p>That was also when Slade decided he needed to see her. He needed to apologize. Even if he had to beg for her forgiveness, he had to speak to her; so, Slade got to work.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Olivia couldn’t believe the audacity of this woman.  Isobel Rochev was going to be a big thorn in Olivia’s side, she could already tell.  After the dark-haired woman left, she leaned back in her office chair with a loud groan, rubbing her forehead.  “What are we going to do about this?” Felicity demanded, closing the glass office door behind her as she spoke.<p>“I don’t know yet, Felicity,” Olivia sighed.  “Clearly, she and I need to negotiate something.”  </p><p>“What, are you going to sleep with her, too?”  Blinking in shock, Olivia reared back.  </p><p>“Excuse me?”  </p><p>“I’m just saying, you have a track record, Olivia, when it comes to sleeping with bad guys.  Does the Huntress ring any bells?” </p><p>“Of course, I’m not going to sleep with her, Felicity, Jesus Christ! In case you haven’t noticed, I’m in a very serious relationship with Laurel,” Olivia snapped.  </p><p>“Right, because that has stopped you before,” Felicity scoffed.  </p><p>“Felicity, I think it’s time to go back your desk,” Diggle ushered, having stayed silent until then.  The IT girl spun on her pink heel and stormed out of the office.  Olivia turned to Diggle in exasperation.  </p><p>“What the hell has gotten into her?” She questioned.  Diggle sighed, sitting down in the chair in front of Olivia’s desk.  “Dig?” She pushed.  </p><p>“We both know she doesn’t like Laurel and feels you could do better,” Diggle answered.  Olivia frowned.  </p><p>“That’s not going to happen,” she retorted immediately.  </p><p>“I know, but she seems to think that as soon as Tommy wakes up, Laurel is going to drop-kick you to the curb.”  </p><p>“Not going to lie, I sometimes think that too,” Olivia admitted.  “I had just hoped that maybe Laurel’s dislike of Felicity was just one sided. Laurel seems to think that she’s just waiting for Laurel and I to fight so she can swoop in and prove her love, or something.”  Diggle shrugged, not disagreeing.  “You know what, I’m not worrying about it today.  I have a date with the love of my life in a few hours.  Whatever is going through Felicity’s head is not my concern right now.” </p><p>“Punch a few bad guys tonight,” Diggle suggested.  “It will probably make you feel better.”  </p><p>It did.</p><p>That night, Laurel was sitting across from her in a white, long-sleeved dress that practically glowed against her tan skin.  Her white strapped heel rubbed against Olivia’s bare leg and the blonde grinned.  “Don’t start something you know we can’t finish tonight,” she playfully warned.  Laurel leaned forward.  </p><p>“You know I can’t resist you in green.”  Olivia was wearing a green dress that had small silver chains as shoulder straps.  Her shoes were silver open-toed stilettos that matched the silver chains perfectly.  They ate their dinner, each talking about their day.  Olivia smartly avoided talking about what Felicity had said to her.  When the date was over, Laurel and Olivia shared a kiss in front of the restaurant.  “Be careful tonight and call me if anything happens,” the brunette commanded before pulling the blonde into another searing kiss.  </p><p>“Always,” Olivia promised before the two went their separate ways.  Olivia made her way to <i>Verdant</i>, going to the basement through the secret entrance and saw Diggle and Felicity already there.  Diggle smiled at her.  </p><p>“How was the date?” </p><p>“As good as always.”  Olivia noticed Felicity frown down at the computer keys and rolled her eyes.  Maybe she really did need to hit something.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five, Lian Yu</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>When Olivia came to, her cheek was pressed against something cold and wet.  Her hands were bound behind her back with, she’d guess, some rope if the chaffing burn, she was feeling was anything to go by.  Using her shoulder, she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around.  She had no clue where she was.  She only had to wait a couple seconds before two men came into the room and they grabbed each of her arms, forcefully ushering her along up some metal steps, that were also wet.  Was she on a ship?  She was thrown into an office, landing on her right shoulder with a groan.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hello, Olivia,” a voice said from behind her.  Olivia jumped and turned her head as much as she could, ignoring a sharp sting that went from her temple down her neck.  Concussion, she thought.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How do you know my name?”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“My associates heard your companion yelling your name,” he answered, waving a hand in dismissal.  Companion? Olivia pushed past the pain in her head to try to remember what happened.  Missiles.  Explosions. Shado and Slade. The screams that weren’t hers.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Where are my friends?” She spat, now struggling to get out of her bounds.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Dead, most likely,” the man commented.  “Your male companion was burning, last I heard.”  Slade? Burning.  No, no, no.  “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Anthony Ivo.  I believe, Olivia, that you may have some information that I need.”  Olivia cut her stinging eyes to Ivo in a glare.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Information about what?” Ivo went on to explain that he was looking for a World War II Japanese submarine that was supposedly somewhere on Lian Yu.  “I’ve never seen a submarine here before.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I think you’re lying,” Ivo said calmly, standing up from his seat.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m not!” She protested quickly, a panicked note entering her voice.  “I’ve honestly never seen one!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s a pity that you’re hiding things from me, Olivia.  Maybe some time with one of my associates will jog your memory.” He exited the room and Olivia faced the other way, not wanting to see who would enter after he left.  The tears came back, trailing one after another down her face.  The door shut softly behind her and Olivia closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  She’d be fine.  She’d faced pain before at the hands of someone else.  She’d be fine.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soft footsteps traveled towards her and then stopped in front of her.  Olivia opened her eyes and saw a pair of combat boots and slim jeans tucked into the boots.  Olivia’s eyes traveled up the legs that were very feminine and kept going up until she met familiar light blue eyes.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sara?”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Prisoners do not speak,” Sara retorted harshly, bringing the whip she was holding down hard on Olivia’s left shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sara, please,” Olivia pleaded brokenly.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Prisoners do not speak.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Need a Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early chapter because I clearly have zero patience. Also, in case anyone was wondering, when I think of what Olivia looks like, I picture Claire Holt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom, I really think this is a bad idea,” Olivia grimaced, standing in front of her mother who had just announced her campaign to run as mayor of Starling City.  </p><p>“I’m with Ollie on this one, mom,” Thea agreed, biting her lip nervously.  “You know we’ll support you in whatever decision you make, but you just got out of prison.  Maybe you should take it slow.”  Olivia wasn’t sure when her baby sister got wise, but she agreed whole heartedly.  </p><p>“You don’t have to worry,” Moira assured, reaching forward to cup one of each of their cheeks.  “I think this city needs me.  I’ve seen the good and the bad; I’ve <i>been</i> the good and the bad.  We need some optimism to get us through these dark times and if I can provide that, I will.”  Olivia sighed, running a hand through her unkept hair.  There was really no arguing with Moira when she was like this.  Stubbornness ran through each of their blood honestly.  “Besides, someone came forward today and offered to be one of the sponsors of my campaign.”  </p><p>“Consider QC as one, as well,” Olivia promised.  “Who is the other sponsor?”  </p><p>“You will be meeting him tonight, Olivia.  I would actually like both you and Thea home by eight.  He is bringing one of his sons along as well.  I believe he is around Thea’s age, maybe a bit older.”  </p><p>“Great, we get to play hosts, Ollie,” Thea said sarcastically with an eye roll, crossing her thin arms across her chest. There’s the little diva that Olivia remembered.  </p><p>“Please behave tonight, both of you,” Moira pleaded, her sharp gaze hitting them both equally.  </p><p>“Of course, mom, we’ll be perfect angels,” Thea grinned and batted her eyelashes.  Olivia burst into a fit of laughter, Moira and Thea joining in.  </p><p>“We’ll be home by eight,” Olivia promised, and then looked at her watch.  She had a couple of hours to kill.  </p><p>“Well, I’m going to make sure that everything is going swimmingly at <i>Verdant</i>, and then I will be back to greet the mysterious sponsor.”  Thea kissed Moira’s cheek and then exited the manor.  Olivia offered her mother a small smile before heading up the steps.  As she reached her room, her phone started ringing.  Laurel’s smiling face flashed on the screen.  </p><p>“Hey,” Olivia greeted.  </p><p>“<i>Hi, Ollie,</i>" Laurel greeted back.  “<i>I have a quick question; have you heard of another vigilante roaming the city?</i>” She questioned.  Olivia frowned in confusion.  </p><p>“No? Why, have you heard something?”  </p><p>“<i>Yeah, my dad was telling me that a man he arrested tonight was beat to shit and was blaming some blonde woman in all black.  Apparently, her hand-to-hand skills are almost on par with yours,</i>” Laurel explained.  </p><p>“I’ll look into it.  The last thing we need is some unhinged vigilante roaming around.”  </p><p>“<i>Yes, the one in green is enough,</i>” Laurel quipped, making Olivia snort in amusement.  “<i>I love you, Liv.</i>”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Olivia smiled before hanging up the phone.  She sent a quick text to Diggle and Felicity, letting them know about the woman in black.  Felicity replied immediately, letting Olivia know she would be checking all street cameras for sightings and forwarding them over to her.  </p><p>When she did find something, Olivia met up with her and Diggle at <i>Verdant</i>, Laurel and Lance joining them. While Olivia was studying the clips Felicity put together, Lance was staring at the Arrow attire display. “Kevlar?” He questioned, pointing to the torso of the outfit, a necessary precaution after all of the bullets she’d taken.</p><p>“Needed,” Olivia responded. “My mother shot me, Detective. Don’t want a repeat.” She went back to the video, watching the way the blonde in black on the monitor moved. “I know this fighting style,” she realized, paling a bit. </p><p>“Ollie?” Laurel questioned, concerned, placing a hand on the small of Olivia’s back.</p><p>“She’s part of the League of Assassins.”</p><p>“I’m assuming they’re just what they sound like?” Lance guessed. Olivia nodded. “How do you know how a bunch of assassins fight?” Her eyes cut back to the screen, the woman in black’s pixelated figure paused in mid-block. </p><p>“I trained with them for a while,” Olivia finally admitted. Everyone but Laurel looked surprised. Laurel had been told when Olivia was first spilling everything to her after their big fight.</p><p>“I thought you were stuck on an island for eight years?” Lance questioned, surprisingly no judgment clouding his voice or expression. Felicity, however, was a different story.</p><p>“Just another thing you’re hiding from us, huh, Olivia?” She spat. Olivia sighed in annoyance and she felt Laurel stiffen next to her.</p><p>“Felicity-” Diggle started, attempting to calm the blonde.</p><p>“No, Dig, she hardly ever tells us about what happened during her time on what sounds like Fantasy Island.” </p><p>“Fantasy Island? Are you kidding me right now, Smoak?” Laurel snapped. “She went through <i>hell</i> and you have the audacity-” </p><p>“Laurel, honey, it’s okay,” Olivia soothed, grabbing Laurel gently by her arm and guiding her away from the computer consoles to one of the walls. Laurel leaned against the wall, glaring over Olivia’s shoulder in the direction she knew Felicity was in. </p><p>“It’s not okay, Ollie. She needs to stop treating you like this because she’s upset you didn’t choose her.” Ah, so Laurel was aware of the crush.  Apparently the last to know of Felicity’s infatuation of her was Olivia herself.</p><p>“Laurel’s right, Olivia,” Lance spoke from behind her. Olivia’s blue eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“That’s the first time you’ve called me Olivia since I got back,” she breathed. </p><p>“Don’t get used to it, Queen,” he grumbled, his normal scowl coming back in full force. “And I wasn’t lying,” he added, voice dropping so the others couldn’t hear him. “Smoak is upset and possibly a bit heartbroken and is taking it out on you. And it’s not fair.” </p><p>“I think you should find another tech genius,” Laurel suggested. Olivia snorted. If only.</p><p>“She knows too much,” Lance stated, dismissing Laurel’s idea. “Don’t want her spouting about Queen being the vigilante.” Laurel deflated in defeat with a small pout before looking at her watch. </p><p>“Baby, I got to go. I’m having dinner with a client tonight. I’ll see you at the mansion later?” Laurel questioned and at Olivia’s nod she smiled and leaned forward to press her lips against the blonde’s quickly. Lance made a face but didn’t say anything as he would have a year ago. Laurel walked up to the steps, giving Felicity a dirty look as she passed her, and exiting the basement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Lance decided to leave not long after, giving Olivia a lift home. There was a strange car parked in the driveway and Lance questioned it. “One of mom’s campaign sponsors,” she answered. “We’re apparently having dinner with him.”<p>“Sounds thrilling,” the detective deadpanned. Olivia let out a small chuckle before opening up the door. </p><p>“Thank you for the lift, Detective.” He nodded and turned back down the long drive leading towards the mansion. Olivia took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and put on her best-fake smile as she opened the door. </p><p>“Olivia, is that you?” Moira called out. Olivia made her way in the direction of the voice and when she crossed the threshold into the living room, she paused, fake smile faltering. “I’d like to introduce you to my oldest daughter, Olivia. Honey, this is Slade Wilson, one of my campaign sponsors.” </p><p>Olivia moved automatically, shaking hands with the former monster under her bed. He looked good, but he was down an eye. Olivia wondered briefly what had happened. Did he lose it after she was taken in by the league? That was when she noticed the look he was giving her. It was fond and caring; the same look he used to give before that fateful night on the freighter. Gone was the glare and hateful gaze. Was he cured of the Mirakuru? “It’s nice to meet you, miss Queen,” he greeted, his graveled voice a touch warm. It was too subtle for Moira to pick up, but to Olivia, it was almost as if he had apologized right there. </p><p>“Please, call me Olivia, mister Wilson.” A small step in the right direction. A chance to talk.</p><p>“Slade.” He took a step back and another form entered the room. He looked a lot like Slade. </p><p>“Olivia, this is Slade’s son, Joe,” Moira said. Olivia shook his hand with a real smile. She had wanted to meet him for a while. “Please excuse me for a moment; I’m going to check on dinner and give my other daughter a call.” Moira shot Olivia a look, warning her to be on her best behavior, before leaving the room. Olivia waited a moment after her mother’s echoing footsteps were gone before looking at Slade. </p><p>“Kid-” he started, voice hoarse.</p><p>“Are you cured?” Olivia blurted, cutting him off. He shook his head briefly and Olivia felt like the ground disappeared beneath her feet.</p><p>“No, but I’m in control now. I don’t let my anger get the better of me anymore. I learned from that mistake,” he answered. “I’m so sorry, Kid. I’m so sorry I believed Ivo over you. I shouldn’t have, and you suffered for my mistake.” He took a deep breath, dark eye gazing into her blue ones. “I don’t expect you to forgive me; I would completely understand if this was the last time you wanted to see me, but, I had to see you and make sure you were okay. I saw on the news about the Undertaking and got worried,” Slade admitted, making Olivia’s lips twitch up in a small smile. Of course he would figure out she was the Arrow.</p><p>“I can’t forgive you; not yet,” she sighed. “But, I’m willing to try to rebuild what we had.” Her head tilted a bit to the side and she reached out, cupping his right cheek, thumb gently caressing the swell under the eyepatch. “What happened?” Slade’s hand came up and completely covered hers; large and comforting, just like she remembered.</p><p>“Your little blonde friend,” he replied. Olivia frowned.</p><p>“Sara?”</p><p>“Yes, that one. After I decapitated Ivo and tried searching for your body - I wanted to bury you next to Shado - she and a group of other captives on the freighter led a revolt. She shot me in the eye with an arrow.” Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“I didn’t even know she was able to shoot an arrow,” she mumbled, before pulling away. She turned to Joe and smiled brightly. “I’ve been wanting to meet you since the Island.” </p><p>“I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while, too,” he admitted, his Australian accent just as thick as his father’s. He was a bit taller, though, a good eight inches taller than Olivia. The front door slammed open, Slade and Joe immediately going on the defensive, but she knew it was just Thea.</p><p>“Ollie?” Her little sister’s voice called out. </p><p>“Living room,” she yelled back and Thea stalked into the room at the same time as Moira walked back from the kitchen. </p><p>“Ollie, can I borrow your bodyguard?” Olivia raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“Diggle is his own man, you don’t need to ask me. I’m curious as to why, though?” </p><p>“The bouncer quit and left right in the middle of his shift. I need him to fill in until I can hire a replacement,” she explained quickly. </p><p>“Which bouncer?” </p><p>“Paul Fresno? Do you remember him?” Of course she did. She hired him.</p><p>“I’ll text you Dig’s number and you can ask him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be good without a bodyguard for a few weeks,” Thea chuckled, shrugging off her coat and introducing herself to Slade and Joe. Olivia looked over at her mother and saw Moira frowning over at her. Oh boy.</p><p>“Mister Diggle was hired for a reason, Olivia.” </p><p>“Yes,” she agreed. “For a kidnapping last year that lasted less than an hour. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”  Slade shot her a look as she mentioned the kidnapping, but remained quiet. </p><p>“So, dinner?” Thea prompted with a small smile. Olivia knew it was her uncomfortable smile; Thea hated hosting dinner. </p><p>“It will be ready in a few moments, so why don’t we make our way to the dinning room and be seated?” Moira guided them to the dinning room table; Moira sat at the head of the table, Slade on her left and Thea on her right, Joe next to Thea and Olivia next to to Slade. </p><p>Dinner went very well; Slade and Moira mostly discussed the sponsorship while Olivia, Thea, and Joe discussed other matters and playfully ribbed each other. Once they finished their food, Slade and Joe were set to leave. “I’ll walk you to your car,” Olivia offered, weaving her arm through Joe’s with a smile. He smiled back as everyone said their goodbyes and promises to do it again soon. </p><p>As soon as the door shut behind them, Slade turned towards her. “Kidnapped? Kid, what happened?” </p><p>“It was during my first week back,” Olivia explained. “I was out with my friend Tommy and we were ambushed and hit with tranq darts before I even realized what happened. I woke up in a warehouse and killed them all. Mom got paranoid after that and hired John Diggle as my bodyguard. We’re friends now.” </p><p>“You can’t be left alone for two goddamn seconds, can you?” Slade griped with no real heat to his voice.</p><p>“Hey,” she protested with a grin. </p><p>“Are you planning to go out tonight?” Joe asked. Olivia nodded. </p><p>“There’s a member of the League of Assassins prowling around. I need to make sure they don’t take out whoever they’re after.”</p><p>“We will meet you out there, then,” Joe stated, grinning at her eye roll and pulling the blonde into a firm hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you, big sis, and I can’t wait to see you fight.”  He walked to the passenger side of the car and got in.</p><p>“‘Big sis’?” Olivia smiled over at Slade. He shrugged. </p><p>“You were my kid. He’s my kid. You’re older. It fits.” Olivia’s smile softened a bit. </p><p>“I don’t mind it,” she admitted and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in. Slade’s arms immediately came around her in a hold that brought so many memories flashing before her eyes. All of them about the three of them on the Island; Shado, Slade, and Olivia. Her grip tightened and her face buried into his shoulder. “I missed you,” she whispered.  </p><p>“Fuck, I missed you, too, Kid. So damn much.” They stayed like that for a few more moments, Olivia basking in the show of emotions Slade had hardly ever shown before. They pulled away at the same time and the corner of Olivia’s mouth quirked up.</p><p>“See you tonight?” He nodded and opened the driver’s door of the car.</p><p>“Someone’s got to make sure your ass doesn’t get kidnapped again.” </p><p>“It was one time, Slade!” He shut the door with a deep chuckle before driving off. </p><p>When she got back into the mansion, Thea was waiting there for her. “You know them,” she accused with a raised dark eyebrow. </p><p>“Nope,” Olivia lied smoothly, brushing past her sister. </p><p>“No one looks at a stranger the way they looked at you,” Thea pushed, following Olivia up the stairs. The blonde sighed. </p><p>“I’m the CEO of a multi billion dollar corporation. Many people look at me like that.” Thea stopped and sighed, uncrossing her arms.</p><p>“I know you’re lying, Ollie, but I’ll let you tell me when you want to tell me. I’ll stop pushing, but, you can trust me. You know that, right?” </p><p>“I trust you, Thea,” was all Olivia said before heading into her room and shutting the door behind her. She grabbed a couple things before texting Diggle and Felicity she was on her way to suit up. </p><p>Walking down the steps and to her car, Olivia quickly made her way to <i>Verdant</i> and walked down the steps into the Foundry. Diggle was the only one there. “Felicity had plans tonight,” he said. Olivia nodded and changed into her Arrow gear. She braided her hair and let it fall down her back and then covered around her eyes with dark grease. “You need a mask,” Diggle frowned. </p><p>“It would get in the way,” Olivia answered before putting her hood up and securing the voice modulator around her throat. “Keep an eye on the police radio. Let me know if there are any sightings, please.” Diggle nodded and Olivia snuck out the secret entrance and climbed to the roof to scope out the area. Gripping her bow loosely in her left hand, blue eyes scanned the area for a few moments. </p><p>She heard movement behind her and reached back for an arrow, turning and nocking the arrow in the same fluid motion. A man in a familiar half orange and half black mask stared back at her with twin katanas strapped to his back. “You’ve gotten better, Kid,” Slade praised. Olivia lowered the arrow and stuck it back in the quiver at her back. </p><p>“Thanks.” Another man appeared, his mask fully black and outfit armored just like Slade’s. “Joe,” she greeted.</p><p>“Big sis,” he greeted back and Olivia could hear the smile in his voice from behind the mask. Slade stepped up to her and his head tilted as he scanned the skyline.</p><p>“Who are we looking for?” He questioned. </p><p>“League of Assassin member; all black, blonde wig, and a bo staff. Most likely titanium,” she rattled off. </p><p>“How do you know she’s a league member?” Joe asked.</p><p>“I was picked up by a member from the island. Trained with them for a few years,” she answered. “Fully trained members usually aren’t allowed to leave.”</p><p>“Why were you able to?” Slade asked.</p><p>“I never completed the training to become a full member. My goal was to come home to save my city. Can’t do that if I’m stuck.” She didn’t want to stay with them. The only reason she was even with the League for as long as she was, was because she felt she owed it Talia for nursing her back to health after finding Olivia washed up on some shoreline, half dead. </p><p>Slade’s gaze suddenly snapped to the left as he peered across the street. Olivia followed with her eyes, knowing he either saw or heard something she and Joe couldn’t. “What is it?” She questioned. His head tilted. </p><p>“Your blonde girl is stalking someone,” he answered, voice deep. “She’s all yours, kid. We’ll hang back in case we’re needed.” </p><p>“I’ll probably follow her a bit; watch her fighting style. Don’t want to rush this fight. The League packs a punch.” She got ready to jump. “There’s always some shady people that need their asses kicked. Go find some and I’ll see you back at base in a couple hours?” She offered and rattled off the address for <i>Verdant</i> and the code to get in through the side door to leading to the basement. Slade would get bored. Ever since the Mirakuru entered his bloodstream, his patience was thinner than usual. </p><p>“Sounds good, kid. Holler if you need us.” He took a few steps back and disappeared into the shadows. Joe let out a sigh. </p><p>“Damnit, I wanted a crack at her,” he lamented. </p><p>“Maybe next time,” Olivia soothed before jumping off the roof and onto the shorter building next to it. </p><p>After getting a general idea as to where the woman in black was, Olivia found the woman’s target in a matter of seconds. Took her a minute longer to find the other woman. </p><p>She definitely didn’t dress like a League member, that was for sure. The tight leather corset, matching pants, and jacket made her look like she was looking to party, not fight crime. The blonde wig was platinum and long and the mask she was wearing hid most of her features.</p><p>“<i>You need a mask,</i>” Diggle commented over the comm in her ear.</p><p>“I have many other things on my plate right now, Dig. A mask is the least of my problems,” she shot back with an eye roll. </p><p>“<i>I’m just saying, one wrong move and that hood comes off. There goes your secret identity,</i>” he tried.</p><p>“I don’t need a mask.” </p><p>“<i>Sweetheart, you should really look into getting a mask.</i>”</p><p>“Hey, honey. I thought you were having dinner with a client?” Olivia questioned, surprised at hearing Laurel’s voice over the comm. </p><p>“<i>He canceled on me. Said something came up,</i>” she answered dismissively. Olivia hummed, a bit distracted from watching her targets. She realized a second too late that the other woman disappeared. Thankfully, her senses were heightened enough that she turned to block a kick aiming for her head and quickly had to block another punch with her bow. </p><p>Olivia dropped, aiming to sweep the other’s legs out from underneath her, but the woman is black was quick. She jumped over Olivia’s leg, and Olivia quickly used her hands to turn her body in a graceful arch to put all of her momentum into a kick aimed at the masked woman’s face. </p><p>Though she crossed her arms in front of her face to block the kick, Olivia had too much power, and the woman stumbled backwards. Olivia used that time to use a combination of punches and swipes with her bow to force the woman to the edge of the roof. She jumped, planting both feet on the woman’s chest and pushed.</p><p>The woman in black flipped over the edge of the roof, catching herself on a fire escape before dropping the three stories to the ground. Olivia leaped onto the edge of roof, the two staring each other down to see what the other was going to do. </p><p>“<i>Liv, hate to interrupt, but there’s a home invasion three blocks to your right; second floor, room two-oh-seven.</i>” Olivia sighed, knowing the home invasion took precedence at that moment. </p><p>“On my way,” she answered. The woman in black kept staring at up at her, and as Olivia turned, she could swear she heard a faint, “<i>Ollie?</i>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five, Lian Yu</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Olivia was dragged back to her cell bruised and battered. She tried to plead and reason with Sara, telling she had no idea what she or Ivo were talking about, but Sara kept repeating the harsh words, “prisoners do not speak.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was thrown in, bouncing off the wall with her shoulder and then falling to the ground in a heap. She groaned, feeling like every inch of her body was bruised. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Girl?” Olivia didn’t even blink, gazing at the wall on the other side of the cell. “Girl!”  Was Sara being brainwashed? Why would she treat Olivia like she didn’t even know her? Why would she torture her?  “Girl! Pay attention! Ze guards are coming back!” The thick Russian pierced the hazy cloud of Olivia’s mind and she blinked the years she didn’t even know were forming out of her eyes and stood up shakily. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ivo appeared with two guards, both of them flanking the man with a handgun in one hand and a machine gun strapped to their backs. “Ah, I see my dear Sara didn’t break you,” he cooed in a sickly sweet voice. “Maybe you are tougher than you look.” He backed away and one of the guards took his place, grip on his handgun tightening. Olivia’s spine straightened as fear washed over her and her heartbeat sped up. “I have to wonder, though, are you strong enough?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Strong enough for what?” Olivia cried, tears springing to her eyes. Within that moment and the next, the guard lifted his arm and fired the gun.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Olivia collapsed to the ground, hands pressing against the wound that just opened in her abdomen.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She had been shot.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Copy Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The home invasion wasn’t nearly as exciting as Olivia had hoped. She had slipped in through an open window, most likely the same one the robber had entered through, and silently followed the sounds of a woman screaming. </p><p>Olivia kicked open the door, nocking an arrow fluidly in the same motion. A man with sickly pale skin and dark hair was positioned over the screaming woman, part of the dress she was wearing in tatters next to him. The man whirled towards Olivia, reaching for the gun next to him. She let her arrow fly forward, the tip going straight through the back his hand and the floorboards, effectively trapping him. He let out a high-pitched scream of pain that Olivia quickly silenced with a solid punch to the jaw. He collapsed to the ground in an unmoving heap. </p><p>She turned slightly to glance at the woman from the corner of her eye, red hair messy, mascara running down pale cheeks in diluted streams from tears as she scrambled to cover herself up with the remains of her dress. “Thank you,” she cried. “Thank you so much!”</p><p>“<i>Liv, the cops will be there in two minutes. Head back,</i>” Laurel recommended over the comm. After a quick nod in the woman’s direction, Olivia turned and headed out the window. She watched from the roof of a nearby building as cops swarmed around. Detective Lance was one of them, and as if sensing her presence, looked up in her direction. Knowing that everything was handled, Olivia took a step back to blend into the dark shadows and made her way to <i>Verdant</i>.</p><p>“I need to get my bike fixed,” she sighed, climbing down the stairs.  Laurel turned in the chair normally preoccupied by Felicity and smiled.  Olivia walked over to her, bending at the waist to press her lips to the brunette’s.  Laurel smiled into the kiss and then pulled back a bit.  </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me Slade Wilson was still alive?” She questioned, reaching forward to lace her fingers with the blonde’s.  “I figured he was dead.  Why isn’t he trying to kill you?” Olivia sighed and explained as much as she could.  “Well,” Laurel sighed, “at least he’s not trying to hurt you anymore.  Silver lining, I guess.”  </p><p>“You guess?” Olivia teased, moving towards the empty mannequin to take her uniform off.  As she was getting dressed, she heard the door leading down into the basement open, and the heavy footfalls of tactical boots coming down the steps.  “By the way, where did John go?” She questioned as she buttoned her black jeans up.  </p><p>“Thea called him; something about needing him as a bouncer for a few nights,” Laurel supplied with a shrug.  </p><p>“I didn’t actually expect him to agree,” Olivia chuckled, still keeping her back to the room and those occupying it.  As she pulled a white tee-shirt over her head, she could feel someone’s gaze burning into her bare shoulder.  Specifically, the dragon branded into the blade, and she knew it was Slade.  She turned back to the room, slipping on a pair of black ankle boots and glanced around.  Laurel, having seen all of scars multiple times, didn’t have the look of shock on her face as Joe did.  </p><p>“Was-” Joe started, looking confused.  “When you turned, was that a <i>shark bite</i> on your side?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Olivia answered with a small grin.  That one she had no problem thinking about. After leaving the league and meeting Anatoli in Russia, he dropped her back off on Lian Yu so she could be found and returned home.  She had decided to take a swim while waiting for the planted fishing boat to find her and had been bitten by a reef shark.  </p><p>Joe looked amused during the story, but Slade; Slade still had a look of utter heartbreak on his face that he was trying desperately, and failing, to mask.  Not liking that look on his face, Olivia walked up to him and bumped his shoulder with her own lightly. “You didn’t have control yet,” she reminded him quietly when he glanced down at her.  “Don’t do this to yourself.” </p><p>“You should hate me,” he rasped.  </p><p>“I don’t,” she replied, grasping his bicep gently with one hand.  It was a comfort motion she had done only with him on the island; when she was feeling vulnerable or scared. “You’re right, I probably should, but I don’t know how to hate you, Slade.  Everything you’ve done for me outweighs anything that happened during-” She stopped, swallowing audibly.  “I <i>don’t</i> hate you.”  Olivia pulled away after giving once last squeeze and smiled over at Laurel.  “Ready to head home?” Laurel nodded, standing from the chair and turned off the computer systems.  </p><p>“Yes, but can we stop at the hospital first? I’d like to see Tommy for a bit.” Olivia’s eyes softened at the mention of her best friend and nodded.  Laurel walked up to her and laced their fingers together as Olivia faced Slade and Joe.  </p><p>“Will I see you both again tomorrow night?” She questioned.  </p><p>“You’ll actually be seeing me in the morning,” Joe grinned. “I offered my services as bodyguard until your sister finds a replacement bouncer,” he explained at Olivia’s confused eyebrow raise.  She rolled her eyes and started mumbling about overprotective mothers and stupid bodyguards as she and Laurel walked up the steps.</p><p>“See you later, kid,” Slade called after her.  The corner of her lips twitched.  </p><p>“Later, pops.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>The rhythmic beeping of Tommy’s heart monitor was soothing as she and Laurel sat on opposite sides of his hospital bed, each gripping a limp hand.  Laurel was stroking the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb as Olivia reached forward to brush a stray piece of hair off his forehead.  She hated seeing Tommy like that.  She couldn’t even imagine what he had gone through thinking that she was dead for eight years when she could barely handle less than one year of his coma.<p>“You need to wake up,” she whispered.  His eyes remained closed; his breathing steady while intubated.  She didn’t know how long he’d last or when the doctors would give up hope.  After Malcom died, Tommy technically didn’t have a medical proxy; no one to pull the plug on him.  He would remain like this until he was fully braindead.  Thankfully, he was nowhere near that.  </p><p>She kept staring at his face, tracing the relaxed features, when his finger twitched in her hold.  She glanced down, inhaling sharply.  “Liv?” Laurel questioned.  </p><p>“His finger twitched,” Olivia answered, gripping his hand a bit tighter and feeling a twitch again, this time a couple more fingers.  </p><p>“Oh my God,” Laurel breathed, glancing down and Olivia wondered briefly if she felt the same thing.  “I’m going to go get a nurse.” She rushed out of the room and Olivia reached forward to cup one of Tommy’s pale cheeks.  </p><p>“Tommy?” She whispered.  “Please come back to me; to <i>us</i>.  I need you and Laurel needs you.  Please come back.”  His eyes moved behind the lids, eyelashes fluttering against his face as he tried to regain consciousness.  “That’s it, come on Tommy,” Olivia urged.  </p><p>“Miss Queen, please move back,” a doctor ordered as he appeared next to her.  He gripped her elbow, forcing her back and away from the bed and into Laurel’s waiting arms.  They held each other as nurses and doctors swarmed the room and surrounded the bed.  </p><p>“Tommy!” She cried when she saw a flash of blue and he thrashed on the bed.  “He’s panicking! Let us help, please!” She pleaded.  One of the nurses moved and Olivia darted forward and framed Tommy’s face gently with her hands.  “Tommy?” She waited for his wide eyes to meet hers.  “I need you to calm down.  You’ve been in a coma for a while and they had to intubate.  They’re going to remove it, but you need to be calm.” She kept her voice even and soft. Ice met ocean as they stared at each other, and Tommy calmed enough for one of the nurses to take the tube out.  </p><p>He coughed, taking deep, wheezing breaths and his eyes fluttered open and shut.  “You’re tired,” Laurel said as she approached from behind Olivia and grabbed Tommy’s hand.  “Go back to sleep; we’ll be here when you wake up again,” she promised.  He took another shuddering breath and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  Laurel broke and started sobbing.  “He’s going to be okay,” she cried, grabbing for Olivia in elation.  </p><p>“He’s Tommy, he’s obviously going to be okay,” she told the brunette, tears springing to her own eyes.  Hers were for a different reason, though.  </p><p>Now that Tommy was going to be okay, what did that mean for Laurel and Olivia?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>By the time morning rolled around, Olivia had kept a silent vigil over her sleeping best friend and girlfriend. Laurel had passed out a few hours before, but Olivia couldn’t. Her mind was plagued with thoughts, questioning her spot in not just Laurel’s life, but Tommy’s as well.<p>Before his accident, he wanted nothing to do with her; called her an unfeeling murderer. What if he still wanted nothing to do with her? “Ollie?” Her gaze snapped to the side and she inwardly cursed herself for letting Thea sneak up on her. “I heard he woke up,” she continued in a hushed tone. </p><p>“He did,” Olivia replied, standing up and letting Thea take her seat. </p><p>“Are you going somewhere?” </p><p>“I need to head into the office for a couple hours,” Olivia explained. “We’re in the middle of a hostile takeover and as the CEO, I need to be there.” Thea’s mouth twisted in displeasure. </p><p>“You’re leaving? When your best friend just woke up from a coma?” </p><p>“Not now, Thea,” she sighed tiredly. Thea rolled her eyes and leaned back in the seat to get comfortable. </p><p>“I hope he wakes up and you’re not here,” she snapped. “He deserves a better best friend than you.” Olivia flinched back a bit and decided to ignore her sister to lean over to press a kiss to Tommy’s cheek and one to the top of Laurel’s head. “Ollie,” Thea sighed, but Olivia continued out the door. She couldn’t deal with the eighteen-year old’s attitude. Thea’s cutting remarks hurt. “Ollie, I’m sorry, please wait,” she called, a bit louder than before.</p><p>Olivia kept going; she had a company to save.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Olivia stopped by the mansion first to take a quick shower and get dressed for a work appropriate outfit.  She chose a short-sleeved blouse tucked into a black high waisted, knee length pencil skirt.  She slipped on some closed toed heels that strapped at the ankle and a black wristwatch with a white face.  She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and did as little makeup as she could get away with before heading out to the car Diggle already had waiting for her out front.<p>“You look tired,” she commented, sliding into the backseat and gratefully accepting the coffee he passed back to her.  </p><p>“Yeah, well, when your friend pimps you out for bouncing at her club, you don’t really sleep.” His dark eyes cut into hers through the rearview mirror.  “Rough night?” She hummed in agreement.  “By the way, when did you decide to replace me?” </p><p>“When you decided to be employed by my sister instead of me,” she retorted with a small grin over the rim of the coffee cup.  </p><p>“The club is still yours, so technically I’m still employed by you.”  That was true, Olivia mused.  She had electric bills in her name to prove it. </p><p>“Yes, Thea seems to have the fun part of owning a club, while I’m left with paying the bills.”  </p><p>“Well, your new bodyguard somehow got my number and said he would be waiting at QC,” Diggle supplied.  </p><p>“Thanks, John.  Get some sleep,” she advised, reaching forward to squeeze his shoulder gently and stepped out of the car.  As promised, Joe was standing there in suit, somehow looking menacing even though he was barely twenty years old.  There were a lot of news vans with reporters swarming.  Clearly world of the takeover had reached their ears.  </p><p>“Ready?” Joe questioned lowly, placing a hand on her back to steady her and the other already held out to stop anyone from approaching.  </p><p>“Let’s do it.”  </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, she was exiting the elevator on the conference room floor.  Felicity was already standing there in another dark pink dress, wringing her hands nervously as her eyes darted between her and Joe.  “She’s already inside and she looks <i>scary</i> and kind of mad.  I guess that means that something happened in your favor, right?  Who is he? What happened to John? Is he sick? Did you fire him?” She demanded.  </p><p>“Felicity,” Olivia cut in sharply.  “Take a breath.” Felicity’s eyes still glared daggers at her from behind her black, squared from glasses.  </p><p>“Seriously, where is Diggle, Olivia.”  </p><p>“On his way to get some sleep, hopefully,” Olivia answered in clipped tone.  “Escort Mister Wilson to the lounge and get him some coffee and then wait at your desk for me to return.” She paused and added, “please.”  Felicity nodded curtly and turned to walk down the hallway, not even checking that Joe was behind her.  </p><p>“Have fun, sis,” he grinned, jogging to catch up with the pissed off blonde.  Olivia took a deep breath and made her way into the conference room, where it seemed like everyone was waiting.  </p><p>“Miss Queen,” Isobel sneered at the head of the long table furthest away from the door.  “Nice of you to show up.”  </p><p>“My apologies,” Olivia smiled gently, looking each of the board members in the eye.  “My best friend woke up from an almost yearlong coma last night. I hated to leave him.”  It seemed to work as most of the board’s eyes softened a bit in the corners.  “Now,” Olivia started, sitting down at the other end of the long table.  “Let’s begin.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Someone, and she wasn’t sure who, had bought up forty percent of the shares that were sold a mere thirty minutes before the meeting in Olivia’s name, which put the shares at fifty-one percent Olivia’s, and forty-nine percent Isobel’s.  After heated arguments, it was decided that they would be co-owners of the company, but Olivia made sure that as the shareholder, she had the final say in most situations.  Isobel agreed tersely, the frown that seemed to have been permanently etched to her face deepened at the thought of answering to Olivia.  The blonde didn’t care, however.  Queen Consolidated was her company and it would remain that way until the day the last Queen died.   She’d make sure of it.<p>During the meeting, she felt her phone vibrate in one of the well concealed pockets of her skirt, but she ignored it, wanting to focus all of her attention to the fight for her throne.  Once the meeting ended, Olivia stood up and shook hands with board members that passed her, most of them looking content and satisfied of the results.  When Isobel passed her, though, the brunette stared her down with her cold, dark eyes.  “This isn’t going to end well, Miss Queen, and you know it.  You aren’t fit to own a house plant, let alone be CEO of a billion-dollar cooperation.”  Olivia met her gaze head on, not wavering.  </p><p>“Have a good day, Miss Rochev. Oh, please feel free to use my office as your new one and decorate however you’d like,” she offered, motioning to the glass doors that held her nicely sized office behind them.  “I’m having a new one built on the top floor for myself.” Isobel’s eye twitched at clear show of power, but that was the only clue Olivia could see.  As much as the blonde hated to admit it, the other woman had one hell of a poker face.  Isobel tilted her head in acknowledgement and sauntered off to the elevators.  Joe materialized at her elbow, taking a gulp of what must have been a new cup of coffee judging by the steam.  </p><p>“She’s going to be a problem, isn’t she?” He questioned.  </p><p>“She already is.” Olivia pulled out her phone to see nine missed calls from Laurel, two from John, and surprising, one from Lance.  “What the hell happened?” She questioned, moving to dial Laurel’s number.  </p><p>“Olivia, look,” Felicity said from her desk, pointing to one of the flat screen TVs in the nearby waiting area.  Olivia moved closer and her eyes widened at what she saw.  </p><p>“<i>Starling’s vigilante dead!</i>” Were the words written on the bottom of the screen while a pretty dark-haired news reporter was standing in front of a dilapidated building with yellow caution tape surrounding the area and a few cops marking areas as evidence.  </p><p>“<i>Behind me is the warehouse where the vigilante, the Hood, was killed a mere hour before.  Police say that gunshots were reported at nine eighteen this morning and cops arrived on scene where a gruesome discovery was made.  Not only was the equally respected and hated vigilante murdered, he managed to take out three of his assailants as well.  The question is, were the men targets of the Hood just trying to protect themselves, or was the vigilante the target all along,</i>” the woman speculated.  A smile lit up her previously serious features.  “<i>We will report more on this story as the information is provided.  Now, back to Glenn with the weather-</i>” The screen went black and Felicity lowered the remote control in her hand shakily as she looked at Olivia.  </p><p>“Well, that’s interesting,” Olivia mused, before dialing Laurel’s number.  Her girlfriend answered on the first ring.  </p><p>“<i>Are you alright? I was so afraid that it was you, but you normally don’t go out in the morning, but I was still so scared and then you wouldn’t answer your phone-</i>”</p><p>“Laurel, sweetheart, <i>breathe</i>. I’m okay.  I’m sorry I didn’t answer my phone.  I was in a meeting,” she apologized, feeling guilty about ignoring the earlier buzzing.  </p><p>“<i>Oh God, the takeover.  What happened with that bitch, Rochev?</i>” Laurel spat.  Olivia explained about the mysterious benefactor that bought the shares from under both her and Isobel; shares that were the last thing on the blonde’s mind that morning.  “<i>That’s weird.  Hopefully they’ll come forward soon so we can thank them.</i>” Laurel stopped for a minute, and Olivia could hear the click of her heels as she walked.  “<i>You should get back soon.  Tommy woke up and saw the news.  He’s worried sick.</i>” </p><p>“Is he still awake?” </p><p>“<i>No,</i>” Laurel answered regretfully.  “<i>He’ll probably wake up soon, though, so you need to get here.</i>” Olivia agreed.  “<i>I’ll see you in a little while, Liv.  I love you.</i>” </p><p>“I love you, too.” They both hung up after their goodbyes and she sent a quick text to Diggle letting him know that she was aware of the situation and then one to Lance asking for updates on the identity of her copycat.  The detective agreed, letting her know in his usual gruff manner that he was glad she was alive.  </p><p>“Felicity look into who my benefactor is, please,” Olivia asked and then turned to Joe.  </p><p>“Dad’s already here with his car to give you a lift back to the hospital,” he cut in, answering her unasked question.  </p><p>“So, Tommy is going to be okay?” Felicity questioned, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.  Olivia nodded.  </p><p>“Yeah, he’s going to be fine.”  </p><p>“What does that mean for you and Laurel?” The other blonde asked with a head tilt.  “They seemed pretty happy together before the undertaking.  Do you think they’ll want to get back together?” </p><p>“Not now, Felicity,” Olivia growled as if she herself didn’t ask herself the same questions earlier that morning.  </p><p>“I’m just-”</p><p>“<i>Enough.</i>” Olivia walked away after almost yelling the word, ignoring the hurt expression on Felicity’s face.  She normally didn’t raise her voice unless her tight grasp on her emotions was slipping; it didn’t happen often.  </p><p>“Don’t listen to her, sis,” Joe soothed once they were in the elevator, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.  </p><p>“I shouldn’t be angry that she asked, though.  They’re the same doubts I’m having now.” She turned misty ocean eyes towards Joe’s coffee brown orbs that were just like his father’s.  “I have that same fear.”  Joe hadn’t seen Laurel and Olivia together but the one time, so he had no words of comfort because he had no facts to go on.  He just held her tighter until they reached the ground floor and Olivia schooled her features and blinked away any trace of a tear from her eyes.  They walked outside together, ignoring the crowd of reporters that were still there, and towards the waiting car.  Joe opened up the back door for her and then slid into the passenger seat, not even bothering with a seatbelt as Slade took off for the hospital.  </p><p>“How’d it go, kid?” Slade asked, his one eye glancing back towards her. </p><p>“Co-ownership, but I hold the majority vote,” she answered.  </p><p>“How did that happen? From what I understand, you were pretty preoccupied last night.”  She filled him, Joe picking up when it got to the end about the copycat vigilante.  “Well, bright side; you don’t have to call yourself the Hood anymore,” Slade joked with a graveled chuckle.  </p><p>“Yeah, you can call yourself something cool, like <i>Hawkeye</i>,” Joe grinned and frowned after.  “Wait, that’s the guy from the Marvel comics, isn’t it?  Can’t do that, then.”  </p><p>“Arrow,” Olivia answered lowly.  </p><p>“That’s a good one,” Joe agreed.  “What made you think of that?”</p><p>“I was named a variation of that by the League.  They called me Malikat Alsahim; roughly translates to <i>Queen of Arrows</i> in Arabic.” She chuckled.  “Nice play on words, don’t you think?” </p><p>“Arrow,” Slade mused to himself for a minute.  “It has a nice ring to it, but I think they’re going to figure out pretty quickly that your copycat is just that; you’ll still be going out and looking the same,” he added.  That was true.  </p><p>After another minute, Slade maneuvered the car into the hospital parking lot and Olivia leaned forward in her seat to press a quick kiss to his cheek.  “Thank you,” she whispered and then turned her head to kiss Joe on the temple quickly before he could flinch away.  “See you later, bro.” She exited the car and made her way hurriedly to elevator and up to Tommy’s room.  </p><p>When she got there, Thea had left and it was just Laurel reading a book in one of the chairs, Tommy’s limp hand loosely in her free hand as he slept.  She looked up when she heard Olivia enter the room and relief washed across her features.  “Ollie,” she whispered, dropping Tommy’s hand gently and got up to throw herself at the blonde.  Olivia hugged her back for a while before pulling away and looking her girlfriend over with a critical eye.  </p><p>“Lore, go home and get some rest,” she urged.  Laurel shook her head.  </p><p>“I can rest here.”  </p><p>“Then would you at least go home, take a shower, grab some clean clothes and something to eat?” She tried.  “I’ll stay here with Tommy.” Laurel thought it over for a minute and nodded reluctantly.  </p><p>“Yeah, okay.  Do you want me to grab something more comfortable for you, too?” Olivia nodded.  </p><p>“Yes, please.” Laurel grabbed her purse and jacket, quickly kissed Olivia goodbye and made her way out of the hospital room.  Olivia collapsed into the empty chair, grabbed Tommy’s hand and leaned her head back against the back of the chair.  </p><p>She must have dozed off for a moment because she suddenly felt something weakly squeezing her fingers and she shot up and looked into Tommy’s much clearer than before ice-like eyes.  “Are you okay?” He rasped, voice still not right after being intubated for so long.  “We saw the news; I was worried, Liv.” Tears filled Olivia’s eyes and her bottom lip trembled slightly as she reached forward to wrap him up in a warm hug.  She felt his arms slowly circle her; even after the island and Olivia knowing she could kick his ass blindfolded and with both hands tied behind her back, he still held her just as protectively as he did before the fated yacht trip.  </p><p>“Am I okay? How are you feeling?” She asked, pulling back a little. She brushed the back of her fingers gently across his jutting cheekbone. He’d lost so much weight.  He reached up to gently lace their fingers together.  </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Olivia,” he replied, completely ignoring her question.  She frowned, not understanding what he had to be sorry about.  “All those nasty things I said to you- about you.  I didn’t mean them, I was just angry you never told me your secret, and that wasn’t fair.  I should’ve known you’d tell me on your own time, and as much as I want to know about what happened those eight years you were gone, I should’ve realized we’d get there.”  </p><p>“I wanted to tell you as soon as I got home and we were kidnapped,” she said.  “I’ll tell you about what happened when I was gone after you get your strength back. It’s not a fun story,” she warned.  He reached towards her shoulder, pushing the material of her blouse out of the way slightly to gently trace a scar.  </p><p>“How many scars do you have?” He questioned, eyes starting to drop as he traced the raised flesh.  </p><p>“Too many.”  </p><p>“I want to know the story behind them all.” He raised his eyes enough to stare at her, to make sure she was listening to his request.  “No matter how bad.  I <i>need</i> to be there for you this time.” His voice trailed off as he drifted back to sleep, having used up the last of his energy.  She kissed his forehead gently.  </p><p>If that was what he wanted, then she would give it to him.  She’d do anything for Tommy.  Even step aside so he could have the girl of his dreams.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two thousand and five: Lian Yu</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Olivia shuddered and whimpered in pain as she prodded the newly made hole in her abdomen.  She wouldn’t survive this.  She just knew it. As the thoughts entered her head, a small bag with a suturing needle, some thread, and some small forceps were tossed by her hip.  “What am I supposed to do with this? Hey, answer me!” She called after the guard and then cried out when she moved too much.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“They are testing you,” the Russian spoke.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Testing me for what?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“To see how strong you are.”  How strong she was? She once stepped on a piece of glass and Tommy had to carry her crying ass inside while Malcom called the doctor that saw to the rich one percent group in Starling. She wasn’t strong.  She could never be strong.  “You must survive, girl! Think about thingz that make you happy.  Thingz you want to see again. Family!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Family.  Mom, Thea, Tommy, Laurel.  But what about the family already gone? Dad.  Most likely Slade and Shado.  Yao Fei.  Which family was she going to fight for?  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>She grabbed the container and choose.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>An hour later, Ivo and the same two guards visited the prison cells and stopped in front of Olivia’s cell.  She was slumped over in the corner, and one of the guards laughed.  He stopped when the bag that held the unused items that Olivia didn’t need hit him on his nose.  He cursed in a language she didn’t understand and raised his rifle towards her slowly rising form.  She glared at them defiantly and Ivo grinned and looked at her torso, which was uncovered a bit to show the jagged and crude row of stitches smeared with blood across her side.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Olivia Queen was a survivor and this piece of shit was NOT going to be the end of her.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Woman in Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had fallen back to sleep while tightly gripping Olivia’s hand by the time Laurel got back.  She was in a pair of loose-fitting gray sweatpants tucked into some black Ugg boots, a white tank top, and a black jacket left open with her chocolate hair piled on top of her head.  She held out a bag to Olivia before bending down to press a hard kiss to the blonde’s mouth.  Olivia smiled into the kiss and went into the bathroom to change into the clothes Laurel had brought.  She slipped into a pair of dark gray thick cotton leggings and an off-shoulder black, long-sleeved sweater that went down to her mid-thigh.  Laurel had also grabbed her a pair of black ballet flats.  She folded her work clothes neatly and set them in the bag.  </p><p>She walked back into the room, dropping the bag of her old clothes on to the floor and sunk into the chair with Laurel. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and Laurel was running her fingers through Olivia’s blonde waves.  “Are you planning on going back out tonight?” Laurel questioned.  Olivia nodded against her shoulder.  </p><p>“Rochev pissed me off this morning.  I need to blow off some steam.”  </p><p>“And let everyone know the real Hood isn’t dead?” </p><p>“Something like that,” Olivia mused with a grin.  </p><p>“How are you doing with Slade back?” She shrugged.  </p><p>“It’s hard.  I keep thinking back to the island, when he was helping me train; helping me stay alive.  And then I’ll see him in that mask, and I remember that stupid freighter and everything he did to me, and everything he let his men do to me, and I just-” She shuddered briefly.  “I want to give him a chance, because he does seem to have control now, but what if it’s an act, all just to kill me?”  Laurel pulled her closer.  </p><p>“We won’t let him kill you, you know that, right?” Olivia nodded slowly.  “I don’t think he’s trying to kill you, though.  I saw his face when he saw your scars last night.  He was remorseful, and he wasn’t faking, Liv.  I’ve seen people lie on the stand, acting like they regret hurting someone to get a lighter sentence, and he’s not.  I think he’d light himself on fire to earn your full forgiveness.”  </p><p>“Him getting set on fire is the whole reason we got into that mess,” Olivia grumbled, and Laurel chuckled lightly.  “It’s hard staring one of your torturer’s in the face.”  Her lips pressed against Olivia’s temple lightly.  </p><p>“I can’t even imagine how hard that must be for you.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry you went through that, Liv,” a hoarse voice cut in.  Olivia and Laurel’s eyes snapped to the bed and Tommy was staring at them.  </p><p>“Did we wake you?” Laurel asked, untangling herself from Olivia, much to the blonde’s displeasure, and hurried over to his bedside.  </p><p>“No, you’re fine.  Though if one you could get me some jello, that’d be great,” he grinned tiredly.  Olivia stood up quickly.  </p><p>“I’ll go ask a nurse,” she said before hurrying out the room.  The two followed her with their eyes and Tommy looked up at Laurel regretfully.  </p><p>“So, you two got back together?” He asked.  Laurel nodded.  “I had-” He paused and swallowed.  “I had hoped that we would be able to pick up where we left off.”  He reached forward and gripped her hand.  </p><p>“Oh, Tommy,” she cried, gripping his hand back.  </p><p>“I love you, Laurel,” Tommy whispered.  “That’s never going to change.”  </p><p>“I love you, too, Tommy, but Ollie-”</p><p>“I understand,” he said softly, cutting her off.  She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and neither of them noticed the shadow of Olivia standing in the doorway, watching the exchange with tears stinging her eyes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>She stayed at the hospital a little longer, helping Tommy get through a cup of red jello quietly, before leaving for the night.  She wanted another crack at the woman in black.  “Stay safe,” Tommy said as she left. Olivia gave him a nod and pressed a chaste kiss to Laurel’s cheek before leaving.  She knew they were worried; she had barely said a word after coming back from getting a nurse.<p>Joe and Slade were waiting with a car since Thea had kidnapped John again for another night.  “How’s he doing?” Joe questioned as Olivia slid into the backseat.  </p><p>“Good,” she replied.  “He’s been able to stay awake long each time he wakes up.  The doctor thinks he’ll be able to get out of the hospital in a week or two as long as he keeps progressing the way he is.” She frowned a bit.  “It’s actually a bit crazy how well he’s doing.  I got curious earlier and looked up how long it usually takes coma patients to get back on their feet.  It all varies based on the person, obviously, but for people who had been in a coma for six months to a year, it should take them days, even weeks, to be able to eat solid food.  Tommy just woke up last night and was able to stomach solid food.  He lost weight, but still had enough strength in his arms to give me a hug this afternoon.  Something just isn’t adding up.”    </p><p>“Do you want to look into it?” Slade asked, glancing back at her through the rear-view mirror.  Olivia thought about it for a moment but shook her head negatively.  </p><p>“No, let’s focus on the assassin for now.  I’ll see how things progress with Tommy and go from there.”  </p><p>“Do you want us with you tonight?” Joe asked, turning in his seat.  She shook her head again.  </p><p>“I’ll be okay alone tonight.”  She noticed Slade and Joe share a look  but didn’t comment.  Olivia wasn’t in the right mindset for tag-alongs that night.  She just wanted to beat up some bad guys and get some aggression and jealousy out.  She didn’t even know why she was so jealous of seeing Laurel and Tommy admit they had feelings for each other.  She knew this was going to happen as soon as Tommy woke up.  Why did she still feel so hurt at Laurel’s admission? And knowing that it was Olivia herself that was holding them back from being together? </p><p>They pulled up and Olivia got out as quickly as she could.  “Thank you for the ride, Slade.  I’ll see you both later.” She shut the door and hurried down the steps into the <i>Verdant</i> basement.  Felicity was sitting there in a pink, short-sleeved blouse tucked into a light pink pencil skirt with matching pink heels.  Her blonde hair was pulled up into a higher ponytail than usual and she looked pretty chipper.  </p><p>“How was your day, Felicity?” Olivia greeted, moving to change into her Arrow gear.  Felicity spun in her chair with a big smile and Olivia immediately knew it was her fake smile.  “What happened?” The smile dropped and the other blonde sighed.  </p><p>“My mother is in town.”  Olivia paused as she was zipping up the green, Kevlar infused jacket over a black bandeau and frowned.  </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” </p><p>“She doesn’t think I’m doing enough with my life.  ‘Why are you a secretary for a billionaire? You could be married to a billionaire if you wanted to’.” </p><p>“That doesn’t sound fun,” Olivia offered lamely, finishing up as she slipped on the dark green combat boots.  She braided her hair again, this time pinning it up in a crown around her head and put the grease around her eyes.  </p><p>“It’s really not.  She does this every time she’s in town.  She doesn’t seem to understand that I don’t want to be married with two point five kids at twenty-four.”  </p><p>“Have you told her that?” Olivia pushed, strapping her quiver around her shoulder and torso and grabbed her bow.  Felicity sighed again.  </p><p>“Of course, I have! She’s just so damn stubborn.”  Olivia’s lip twitched.  The apple didn’t seem to fall far from the tree with the Smoak’s.  “Stop it.  I know that face.  I am not like my mother,” Felicity protested.  Olivia’s eyebrow raised as she made her way to the steps.  “I’m not!” </p><p>“Keep telling yourself that!” Olivia called back.  </p><p>“Hey, Liv?” Felicity yelled after her, making her pause and turn around.  “Thanks for listening.”  </p><p>“Anytime.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Olivia was perched on the roof of a building; she had already stopped an attempted rape, three muggings, and two robberies.  There was still no sighting so far of the woman in black.  “Felicity, see anything on the cameras?”<p>“<i>That would be a big negative</i>,” the IT girl answered, sounding like she had a sucker in her mouth.  </p><p>“Any sightings on the police scanners?” </p><p>“<i>Also a negative, boss.</i>” Olivia sighed in annoyance.  She needed to find the assassin to know who she was after.  Why would Ra’s Al Ghul send someone to Starling? Something seemed to dawn on her as panic trickled down her spine.  What if it was her?  What if he wanted her killed?  She quickly stomped down on those thoughts. He released her.  Ra’s had no use for someone who was never going to take the vows of an official league member.  She was more of Talia’s student than a student of the league in its whole.  He knew that.  </p><p>There were missing pieces that she needed to put the puzzle together and the woman in black was one of those puzzle pieces.  </p><p>“<i>Woman in black spotted in the alley between Park and Seventh</i>,” Felicity barked over the comms and Olivia wasted no time in throwing herself off of the roof and onto another to get there quicker.  </p><p>A few minutes later, Olivia found the woman in black fighting what liked three would-be rapists if the crying woman on the ground said anything.  One of them pulled out a knife and Olivia shot an arrow that drove through his hand.  He screamed and the woman in black looked up at Olivia briefly before deeming the three in front of her a bigger concern for time.  </p><p>Olivia jumped down and knocked the screaming man out with a hit to the face from her bow, and then head-but another into the brick wall. He crumpled to the ground as the woman in black finished playing with the third and cracked his skull against the dumpster.  Olivia circled the three men, making sure they were all out while the woman in black rushed to the crying woman on the ground, speaking in low, but gentle tones.  The woman nodded and pushed herself off of the ground and ran out of the alley.  The woman in black stared after her before turning her gaze on Olivia.  “Why are you in my city?” She growled, voice modulator making her voice deeper.  </p><p>“I’m here to check in on my family,” the woman answered, moving closer.  Her voice sounded so achingly familiar that Olivia froze for a second before reaching forward to pull the platinum wig off as soon as the woman in black got close enough.  Straight blonde hair in a darker tone than Olivia’s own cascaded down the woman’s back and familiar bright blue eyes stared out of the black mask.  “Hey, Ollie.”  </p><p>“Sara?” Olivia croaked.  Sara nodded and pulled Olivia forward into a tight hug.  “I don’t understand; you died.”</p><p>“I thought the same of you.  The last I heard, you committed suicide by throwing yourself off the <i>Amazo<i>.”  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We clearly have a lot to catch up on,” Olivia mused.  Sara nodded and stepped away.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not tonight, though. Meet me at the clock tower tomorrow night at eleven.  We can talk then.  And Ollie, please don’t tell my family you saw me.”  Olivia frowned in confusion.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? Why? Sara, they deserve to know the truth! After everything they’ve been put through-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Exactly,” Sara snapped.  “They deserve to think that I died still a good person rather than know I’m alive and a monster.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“They won’t think you’re a monster, Sare,” Olivia protested.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t know the things I’ve done,” Sara shook her head.  “What I’ve become.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you think they’re going to push you away because you’re an assassin, then you don’t know your father and sister at all.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And what was it that they called you for a year, Ollie?” Sara mused with a sneer.  “Murderer, right? I’ve looked into what the Hood has been up to.  Everyone you’ve taken out, everyone you’ve killed, they’ve deserved it.  I’ve murdered innocent people.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“While in the league?”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“There and before I joined.  How do you even know about the league?” Sara questioned, and then furrowed her eyebrows.  “Wait, some of the techniques you used- you were part of the league?” Her eyebrows shot up.  “Talia’s student- Malikat Alsahim! That’s you!” Olivia nodded.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Queen of Arrows,” she translated.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fitting.  And they know you were part of the league?” Olivia nodded again.  Sara looked torn for a moment before shaking her head.  “We’ll talk more tomorrow.  Do <i>not</i> tell Laurel and dad I’m alive, Olivia,” she warned.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can’t keep something like this from Laurel, Sara,” Olivia pleaded, throwing her hands up in frustration.  “Don’t ask me to lie to my girlfriend.”  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s my choice when to tell them.  Don’t take that from me, too,” Sara replied icily before moving away into the darkness and disappearing.  Olivia was shaken; there was the confirmation she always subconsciously knew. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sara blamed her; for the <i>Gambit, Amazo</i>, everything.  Olivia Queen destroyed everything she touched.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>The rest of the night passed in a daze.  She fought some more people, but she knew she was distracted.  If anyone that was real a challenge approached her, she’d probably lose.  Her head wasn’t in Starling City; it was on Lian Yu.  The freighter.  The yacht.  Everywhere but in the present.<p>She made her way back to <i>Verdant</i> at around one o’clock, sending a tired looking Felicity home and changed into the leggings and sweater again.  She took a cab home, not wanting to bother anyone for a ride and walked into the mansion quietly and up the stairs to her room.  </p><p>From the open curtain, she could see the form of a body in her bed, chocolate waves looking dark silver in the moonlight and Olivia smiled at the sight.  She shut and locked the door behind her, which woke Laurel.  She turned on the bed and smiled brightly at the blonde tiredly.  “I’m glad you’re home,” she commented, pushing the covers back and walking over to Olivia as the blonde was kicking off her flats.  </p><p>Laurel pushed her lightly into the door and kissed her deeply.  Olivia kissed back as Laurel reached up to unpin the crown of curls from Olivia’s head and shook her hair out before gripping it tightly at the base of her skull.  The brunette pulled, and Olivia tilted her head back as Laurel trailed her lips down her chin and to her neck, stopping at a spot under her jaw that always made Olivia’s knees weak.  Olivia let out a moan as Laurel nipped at the spot before letting go of her hair and pulling Olivia towards the bed.  The blonde was pushed down into a laying position, and Laurel quickly discarded the leggings, admiring Olivia’s lightly tanned, long legs. </p><p>Olivia sat up, crashing their lips together heatedly and Laurel pulled back to take her own shirt off as well as Olivia’s.  Olivia was left in her bra and underwear, while Laurel was only left in pair of lace panties. The brunette grinned, all traces of tiredness gone as she straddled the blonde’s legs kissing that spot under her chin again and unclasping her bra.  Olivia grasped one of Laurel’s breasts in her hands gently, massaging as the other one tangled in her hair as soft moans left her lips.  Laurel pulled back again, pushing at Olivia until she was lying flat on the mattress.  Laurel quickly took off both of their underwear and moved until she was straddling Olivia’s chest.  “I only want you to use your tongue, understand?” Laurel ordered.  Olivia nodded quickly and Laurel moved again to straddle her face.  </p><p>It was a surprise when the two discovered when they were younger that Olivia was somewhat submissive in bed.  It was even more of a shock that it continued after she got back.  Laurel enjoyed it, though, taking charge when given the chance.  And knowing that someone like Olivia, who could easily fight back and snap her neck with a flick of her wrist let her take charge? It was an amazing feeling.  </p><p>Laurel moaned, gripping the headboard tightly as Olivia’s tongue massaged her clit, alternating between rubbing and sucking, only occasionally stiffening to impale her.  Olivia felt Laurel’s other hand reach back to push her thighs apart to rub against Olivia.  She arched up as a slim finger entered her, taking it deeper, and moan into Laurel.  The brunette rolled her hips suddenly, taking Olivia’s tongue a bit deeper and the blonde snaked a hand from Laurel’s hips, roaming over curves until she cupped a breast.  Laurel moaned again, a bit louder, rolling her hips again.  </p><p>Another finger entered Olivia, followed by a third a moment later, curling inside her.  “Liv,” Laurel panted. “I’m about to-” She cut off with a horse cry, as something warm smeared across Olivia’s face. She lapped it up greedily, working Laurel through her orgasm, and let out a sharp gasp as Laurel’s fingers curled again inside her.  “Come for me, baby.”  Olivia shuddered as she came, clenching around the three fingers inside of her. Laurel flicked her clit, smiling as Olivia let out a low whimper and crawled off of the blonde.  “How about a shower?”  Olivia grinned back and the two went into the adjoining bathroom where round two happened.  </p><p>Laurel had Olivia’s back to the cold tiles, a leg tossed over her shoulder as she mouthed at her clit and worked two fingers inside of her easily.  It didn’t take long before Olivia came again with a cry and returned the favor once she got her breath back.  </p><p>Twenty minutes later, the two were in bed with new sheets and snuggled together.  “Did you find the assassin?” Laurel asked as she was falling asleep.  Olivia’s heart skipped a beat and she shook her head.  </p><p>“No, not yet.”  </p><p>“You’ll get her,” the brunette said confidently before drifting off.  Olivia followed an hour or two later, dreams plagued with boats and water and men with half-orange, half-black masks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Laurel was already gone by the time Olivia woke up, which surprised her.  How deeply had she been stuck in her nightmares that she didn’t notice her girlfriend leaving?  She’s probably on her way to see her precious Tommy, a voice sneered in her head, sounding annoyingly like Felicity.  She sighed, shaking her head to get rid of the thought before getting up and ready for the day.  As she made her way downstairs, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen and walked into the room to see Laurel and Thea laughing about something.  She was still there.  They both glanced over at her, and Laurel smiled brightly.  “About time you woke up, sleepyhead,” she teased.  “I bribed Raisia into letting me cook breakfast,” she continued, getting up and making a plate for Olivia.  She ushered the blonde into the seat beside her own and placed the still steaming food in front of her with a glass of orange juice.<p>“Thank you, this looks amazing,” Olivia said honestly, pulling Laurel down for a quick kiss.  </p><p>“I like to spoil you, too,” Laurel responded.  “I love you.”  </p><p>“I love you, too.”  The three finished their breakfast quickly, Olivia and Laurel both having to get to their offices.  </p><p>“Why do you look like you’re attending a funeral?” Joe asked when he picked Olivia up to take her to QC.  Laurel had driven herself to work.  Olivia gave him a halfhearted glare over the top of the large black framed sunglasses she had slipped on.  It was true, though.  She was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress that flared out at the hips into a pleated skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh.  She had on black closed-toe pumps, and her make-up was done in darker tones than usual.  Her hair was down in natural waves with half pinned back with a black rose clip.  </p><p>“Maybe I was just feeling like wearing black today,” she defended with a huff.  Joe chuckled at her and then sobered up quickly.  </p><p>“Are you okay?” Olivia nodded.  </p><p>“I’m fine,” she answered automatically.  </p><p>“Okay, but you can tell me if there’s something wrong,” he said.  “You might not have known me for long, but I’ve spent the past six years hearing stories about this amazing, bullheaded girl who was loyal to a fault. I know you, Olivia, and I can tell you’re lying.  I hope that one day you can trust me.”  Olivia blinked at him.  </p><p>“It’s not about not trusting you, Joe.  I need to get everything sorted in my head before I can confide in anyone,” she tried to soothe.  He reached over and grasped her hand tightly in his and she was suddenly glad she decided to sit in the front that day. His hand was warm and grounding.  </p><p>“You can trust me, Liv.  And dad.  I know there’s a lot about the past he hasn’t told Grant and I about how things were left off between you two.  Hell, I’m honestly not sure I want to know, but you can trust him now.”  She knows, deep down, that she could always trust Slade.  There just a part of her, a more rational side, that was warning her that he would lose control again.  She didn’t want that.  She couldn’t let down her defenses with him again and only wind up hurt.  He would have to do something big to fully regain her trust at that time, and she <i>hated</i> thinking that.  She wanted to trust him again; to trust her <i>dad</i> again.  “You’re thinking too hard,” Joe commented airily as he pulled in front of QC and parked the car.  “Ready for your first day with the bitch?” She smirked, slipping her sunglasses back on. </p><p>“Please, I’m the boss.  <i>I’m</i> the one she needs to get ready for.”  </p><p>“That’s the spirit!” He cheered.  “Go get her, big sis.”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two thousand and five; Lian Yu</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Olivia was dragged into Ivo’s office for the second time and thrown into a chair.  She glared harshly as the man himself walked into the room and looked down at her in disappointment.  “Miss Queen are you aware that you are one in two of the only women on this ship?” Olivia didn’t answer.  “Are you aware of what my men want to do to you? I’ve been protecting you from this Miss Queen, so the least you can do is tell me where that submarine is.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Olivia said pointedly.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are you fighting for? Your friends are dead, and soon you will be, too, if you don’t give me what I want.”  He emphasized his point by grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling sharply.  Her head jerked to the side and she let out a startled yelp, but still glared up at him, keeping her mouth shut.  “No matter,” he said finally, releasing her hair.  “You’ll give me what I want one way or another.”  He walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Olivia waited to see who would come in after him.  Would it be Sara again? Or would it be one of his men? Would they touch her like Billy Wintergreen did back on the island or would they torture her some more? The door opened and she inhaled sharply when a hand touched her shoulder.  “Ollie, it’s just me,” Sara whispered in her ear.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sara,” she sighed, looking into the blue eyes of her blonde friend.  “What are you doing? Why are you helping this lunatic?” She questioned.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ollie, I’m so sorry,” Sara cried.  “You can’t let them know that we know each other.  They’ll hurt me, too! I’m just doing this to survive.” She took a deep breath.  “Anthony found me after the Gambit sank.  I was floating on a piece of the yacht, when he rescued me.  He keeps his men away from me, but I’m so scared that I’ll do something and he’ll-” She cut off with a broken sob.  Olivia wrapped her arms around the younger girl, realizing that she was only fourteen, two years younger than Olivia herself.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Help me get off this ship,” Olivia said, pulling back.  “Come with me to the island.  We can regroup with my friends and protect you from him.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Your friends are dead, Ollie,” Sara retorted, sounding sympathetic.  Olivia grinned.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You don’t know my friends.”  Sara stared at her for a heartbeat before dragging her to her feet.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“There’s a radio a couple floors down; would your friends have one?” Olivia nodded.  “Okay, we can send a message to them.”  Sara led them a couple decks below, both of them moving swiftly and quietly.  “It’s through here.”  Sure enough, there was a radio in a small room, unguarded.  That sent off warning bells in Olivia’s head and a voice sounding just like Slade echoed the sentiment.  She pushed the thoughts aside, trusting her old friend.  She ran to the radio, tuning into the frequency they used on the island.  “Hello?” She called into the radio.  “Shado? Slade?” </i>
</p><p>“Olivia!” <i>Shado’s voice cried through the crackling speakers.</i>  “Are you alright?” </p><p>
  <i>”I’m fine,” she lied.  “I got some help from a friend. I’ll be heading back to the island soon.  Where are you?” </i>
</p><p>“Back in the Fuselage with Slade,” <i> Was Shado’s reply. </i> “Liv, honey, he’s really hurt.  I don’t know-” <i>Her voice cut off.  </i></p><p>
  <i>“Shado?” Olivia spoke into the microphone.  “Shado!” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sorry, Miss Queen, but your friend won’t be answering you again.” Olivia turned and saw Ivo standing there with a few of his men, pointing their guns at her.  She turned to Sara in disbelief, betrayal stinging sharply in her chest.  “Good job, Sara,” the man praised as she preened and smiled over at him.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Of course, Anthony.”  He looked back over at Olivia.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Miss Queen, we’re going to go on a little trip.”  Her heart sank.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Honesty is the Best Policy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s your food,” Felicity said, dropping off a bag of Big Belly Burger on Olivia’s desk.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, not looking up from the papers that Isobel had pushed her way. Apparently, she wanted to merge with Palmer Tech, feeling it would be a good step for the company. Olivia was pretty sure Isobel just wanted Queen out of the name on the building. </p>
<p>“No problem,” Felicity murmured, stealing a fry and popping it in her mouth. She chewed silently for a moment before turning her blue-eyed gaze on the older blonde. “Have you gone to see Tommy again lately?” Olivia hadn’t. Ever since she and Laurel slept together two days previous, the blonde had ignored both of them. She didn’t want to drag it out; the breakup was going to be painful enough without seeing how in love they were again. “God, Olivia, you’re so vocal,” Felicity jokes making Olivia’s lip twitch in amusement.</p>
<p>“To answer your question, no. I haven’t.” </p>
<p>“He’s apparently getting out soon,” she continued. Olivia blinked up at her in surprise. </p>
<p>“He’s only been awake for four days. How can he be ready to leave after the amount of time he’s been in a coma?” Felicity shrugged, stealing another fry.</p>
<p>“He’s leaps and bounds ahead of where he statically should be at. It’s crazy how good his medical charts look.” She paused. “Not that I’ve been peeking or anything,” she backpedaled. </p>
<p>“Obviously,” Olivia deadpanned with a small grin and she got back to her work. She spent hours going over paperwork and fielding calls.</p>
<p>“Miss Queen,” a grating voice interrupted her while she finishes signing a document approving new equipment for the robotics lab. Olivia glanced up and then looked back down. </p>
<p>“Miss Rochev,” she greeted back. “Did you forget how to knock?” Isobel visibly bit back a remark that Olivia was sure was meant to be scathing but smiled almost pleasantly. </p>
<p>“My apologies, Miss Queen,” she simpered. “I was just checking in on what you think of the merger.” Olivia dropped her pen and gave Isobel her full attention.</p>
<p>“You want to give Mister Palmer fifty-one percent controlling interest. That’s not a merger, that’s another take over. I did not approve it.” Isobel’s eyes darkened and she took what Olivia believed was supposed to be a menacing step forward. </p>
<p>“Merging with Palmer Tech would be the best venture for our company,” she tried. </p>
<p>"<i>My</i> company, Miss Rochev,” Olivia reminded her. Isobel let out a little huff and then composed herself. </p>
<p>“I do hope you reconsider,” she said, flipping her dark hair over shoulder and the nodded at the blonde. “Miss Queen.” She turned on her heel and stalked out of the office, giving the area a look of distain; the same look she’d been giving it since Olivia had the office built and gave Isobel the smaller office that used to be Olivia’s. </p>
<p>Felicity walked in, casting a glance over her shoulder at the disappearing Isobel. “She scares me a little bit,” the bubbly blonde admitted. Olivia raised an eyebrow. “You are definitely scarier, though!” </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she said dryly. </p>
<p>“It’s a compliment,” Felicity defended. </p>
<p>“Uh huh.” Olivia took her phone out of her desk and saw a few missed calls and texts from Laurel.  The most recent one made her throat dry. </p>
<p>
  <i>We need to talk.</i>
</p>
<p>Olivia’s heart dropped into her stomach and started to text her back when another text lit up her phone.</p>
<p>
  <i>Meet me at the hospital.</i>
</p>
<p><i>See you soon.</i>  Olivia hit send and stood up, slipping on a jacket and slid her phone inside the pocket and made her way out into the lobby. “Mister Wilson is ready for you downstairs,” Felicity supplied. Olivia thanked her, telling her that she’d see her later that night at the Foundry and made her way down the elevator and to the ground floor where Joe was waiting by the car.</p>
<p>“How’d it go today?” He asked, holding open the door for her. </p>
<p>“Rochev’s a bitch,” she said, sliding into the backseat with a huff. </p>
<p>“Home?” Joe questioned after getting situated in the front.</p>
<p>“No,” she sighed. “Let’s go to the hospital.” Joe looked a bit surprised at that and turned around in his seat.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Olivia had confided in his about everything that was going on inside of her head regarding Laurel and Tommy. He was a surprisingly good listener, the exact opposite of his ‘emotions give me hives’ father. She nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>The drive to the hospital was silent, and Olivia had to take some soothing deep breaths before she exited the elevator on Tommy’s floor, and the closer she got she started to hear their voices coming from the slightly open door leading into the private room. “Should we just tell her or lead into it?” Tommy was asking, voice sounding a bit huskier than usual. </p>
<p>“This is going to be a big step for all of us,” Laurel was agreeing. “All I know is that I love you, and I want this to work.” </p>
<p>“I love you, too, Laurel.” There was the unmistakable sound of a kiss, and Olivia started hearing a roaring in her ears. Oh, God. It was happening. Tears started forming in her eyes as she pushed the door open. Two pairs of eyes, one ice blue and one hazel, flew to her face. </p>
<p>“Ollie,” Laurel greeted, a bright smile on her face. She was happy to get rid of her. </p>
<p>“We have a lot to talk about,” Tommy said, sitting up in his bed with barely any effort. Laurel stood up and started moving towards her, but Olivia took a step back and held up her hand to ward the brunette off. She stopped, a hurt look coming across her face. </p>
<p>“Olivia, what-”</p>
<p>“I heard you both; just now and a couple days ago. I-” She paused, feeling her throat tighten with emotions she absolutely despised having. “And I understand. You two were very happy before the accident, and you two deserve that happiness again.”</p>
<p>“Liv, that’s not-” </p>
<p>“I’ll always be glad you two found a home with each other while I was gone. I’m sorry I got in the way when I came back.” Her watery eyes glanced over at them both; Laurel had tears welling in her eyes as well, her head shaking back and forth quickly. Tommy just looked shocked; eyes wide. “I’m happy for you both, really.” With that, she turned around and walked down the hallway, ignoring the shouts and pleas behind her, begging her to stop. </p>
<p>She decided to take the stairs, knowing that if Laurel decided to follow her, she’d probably beat her to the main entrance. She saw Joe still waiting for her and hurried her pace. “Liv?” He questioned, seeing her tear stained face as she slid into the car. </p>
<p>“Just drive,” she begged, glancing into the hospital to see Laurel appear and look around frantically before turning her gaze back to Joe as he pulled out of the parking lot. </p>
<p>“Where to?” He asked gently. </p>
<p>“<i>Verdant</i>,” she answered. “I think I need to hit something.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>As Olivia and Joe walked down the steps into the foundry, the sound of an escrima stick hitting someone bounced off the walls. “Shit,” Diggle hissed loudly, and Olivia saw him fall to the ground with a smirking Slade standing over him. “Did you beat Olivia like this, too?” He mumbled.<p>“Yes,” she and Slade chorused in unison. “You also have the benefit of knowing how to fight,” she added with a grin, offering the man a hand up. “I was a fifteen-year-old socialite that had zero training beforehand.” </p>
<p>“You learned quickly,” Slade complimented. “After I beat you into the dirt a few times.” </p>
<p>“He says a few, but he means daily for months,” Olivia corrected.</p>
<p>“Good times.” She smacked him on his bare arm lightly with the back of her hand in retaliation as she passed him to get her suit. </p>
<p>“Have you heard anything about your mysterious benefactor yet?” Slade questioned as he swung his katanas around as Olivia was putting the grease around her eyes. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” she sighed, putting her hair up into a bun and and getting her weapons gathered. “Hopefully whoever it is will get their heads out of the sand soon so I know who to thank. Rochev is still trying to sink her greedy claws into my company.” </p>
<p>“Want some company? I assume you’re going after that League member, right?” Joe asked, looking excited to go back out with her. Ah, fuck, Olivia cursed as she glanced at Slade. She needed to tell at least him who the woman in black was. She came in between them once with a lie and she wasn’t going to allow it again. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she agreed. “I’d love it if you both came with me.” The Wilsons nodded and both got ready quickly and the three were out prowling the streets within ten minutes. </p>
<p>They got to a secluded rooftop and Olivia clicked off her comm knowing Felicity would be listening in. Slade and Joe followed suit, and Slade took a seat on the ledge. “You clearly want to talk about something.” She smiled a bit; he knew her so well. She sat down next to him and reached forward for his hand, gripping it tightly. “What happened, Kid?” </p>
<p>“The woman in black is Sara,” she blurted out. Slade reared back, his hand ripping from her grip as he stood up to pace. </p>
<p>“She’s still alive?” He bit out. </p>
<p>“Apparently,” Olivia answered weakly. She knew his anger wasn’t aimed at her this time, but still.  He must have noticed because his hunched shoulders relaxed as much as he could make them and he took some calming breaths. </p>
<p>“Did she join after you, then?” He questioned. She nodded. </p>
<p>“This was the first time I’ve seen her since the freighter,” she confirmed. </p>
<p>“Why is she here?” Joe piped in. </p>
<p>“The Undertaking apparently reached the League; she wanted to check up on her family.” Slade’s fist clenched tightly, the leather creaking loudly. Olivia took a hesitant step forward and when he showed no outward signs of warning her off she grabbed his fist and slowly worked the fingers out of their clenched position and laced her fingers with his. “She asked me to keep this a secret and not tell anyone. I had to tell you, at least. Secrets tore us apart once and I’m not going to let it happen again,” she swore. His face mask turned towards her and he reached forward to cup her cheek with his free hand. </p>
<p>“I won’t let it happen again, either,” he promised. </p>
<p>“Ready to go kick some ass, pops?” His eye crinkled in the corner and Olivia knew he was smiling. </p>
<p>“Lead the way.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>By almost three o’clock in the morning, they had stopped four muggings and two attempted robberies. All in all, a pretty good night. Olivia was just glad that Sara stayed away. Slade came pretty close to putting his fist through one of the muggers’ face. It took the combined efforts of Olivia and Joe to talk him down, and she didn’t even want to think about what he’d do if he saw the assassin again so soon after just finding out she’s still alive.<p>When they got back to the Foundry, both Felicity and Diggle were gone. “What time do you need me to pick you up?” Joe asked around a yawn. </p>
<p>“I don’t have to be in tomorrow; today?” She questioned with a head tilt. “I just have a lunch meeting and a late dinner with potential investors,” she said, slipping on her stilettos. “You don’t have to meet me at all, actually.”</p>
<p>“Thank fuck, I get to sleep in,” Joe breathed as he pulled a black Henley over his torso. Olivia let out a small grin and then looked over at Slade. </p>
<p>“Tonight was fun,” she said. “I like having you with me again. I missed this.” </p>
<p>“I missed it, too, Kid. We’ll have plenty more chances to fight alongside each other soon, I’m sure.” He was right, of course. The three of them fought together like a well-oiled machine. Especially Olivia and Slade. The two could practically predict the others moves. “Go home and get some sleep, Kid.” She nodded and let Joe lead her up the stairs to the car.</p>
<p>“See you tomorrow night,” he grinned tiredly at her once they pulled up to the Queen mansion. </p>
<p>“Thanks, little bro,” Olivia quipped, dragging herself out of the car and moving up the steps slowly towards her room. She pushed open the door and turned on the lights. Laurel and Tommy were curled up together on her bed, and the sight hit her hard, like, why would they do this in Olivia’s own home? </p>
<p>Tommy being out of the hospital, though, hit her harder. “You idiot!” She shouted, shutting the door behind her forcefully making the two of them jolt awake. “What are you doing out of the hospital?” She ran her eyes over his form, looking for any signs of fatigue or pain. He seemed fine, though, as he and Laurel stood up from the bed. Laurel approached her first.  “What are you doing here?” Olivia asked, voice cracking a bit as the emotional turmoil from before decided to rear its ugly head again. </p>
<p>Laurel didn’t answer; instead she moved forward until she was right in Olivia’s face and kissed her hard. The blonde responded eagerly, as always, kissing back before tilting her face away. “Liv,” Laurel tried coaxing, but Olivia stood her ground. “Olivia,” the brunette tried again with a bit more of a bite to her voice, so Olivia let her eyes trail to hers. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why you two are doing this to me, but it needs to stop,” she croaked out. “We broke up. You chose Tommy.” Laurel shook her head. </p>
<p>“We did not break up,” Laurel countered heatedly. “I love you, Olivia Queen. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” </p>
<p>“I heard you two admit that you loved each other,” Olivia protested. </p>
<p>“And we do,” Tommy agreed, moving into the blonde’s space as Laurel moved away, but reached down to grip the lawyer’s hand tightly. “Liv, do you know why I suggested we lose our virginity to each other when we were fourteen?” </p>
<p>“Comfort?” She tried. “You were horny?” He shook his head, but there was a small, amused smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>“I’ve had a crush on you since we were eleven,” he admitted. “I had hoped that being each other’s firsts would prove that I wanted you, but then you got together with Laurel a few months later and I thought I missed my chance. And then you died.” He paused, eyes sliding to Laurel and reaching for her free hand. She didn’t hesitate to grab it. “I love Laurel, and I know that with time, this crush on you could easily grow to love.” Olivia blinked, looking between the two of them.</p>
<p>“You’re suggesting that the three of us-”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Laurel confirmed while Tommy nodded. “I think the three of us could be happy together, Liv.”</p>
<p>“Give us a chance,” Tommy added. Olivia bit her lip, glancing between the two thoughtfully. She couldn’t lie and say she never thought about sleeping with Tommy again. And she definitely had a crush on him at different points in their lives. But could she love him like she did Laurel? Could he love her? </p>
<p>“Are you fully okay with what I do?” Olivia questioned. “There are going to be days when I come home beaten to shit. Will you be able to handle that?” Tommy frowned, his free hand twitching. </p>
<p>“No,” he blurted out. Oh. Well, that certainly blew the plans for the three of them out of the water. “Wait! That’s not- I’m okay with what you do. I’m so proud of what you do, Liv. You’ve saved so many people, including us quite a few times. What I meant was, I don’t think I can handle seeing you hurt like that.” He and Laurel shared another glance. </p>
<p>“Which is why,” Laurel continued. “We want to be trained. So we can join you, and we can keep each other safe.” She grinned. “You look a bit overwhelmed, honey. One thing at a time?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Olivia said. They both looked at her expectantly. Why were they looking at her like that? Oh, right. Complete your thought. “Yes, to everything.” Laurel’s face brightened and she pressed another hard kiss to Olivia’s mouth and pulled back just as quickly. Tommy took her place. He framed her face with both palms, eyes silently asking for permission. She took the initiative and leaned forward, kissing him softly. Their lips moved together slowly, tongues coming out to gently caress the other every once in a while. He had definitely improved from the awkward kid he was when they were fourteen.</p>
<p>Olivia pulled away gently, chuckling a bit when Tommy leaned forward to chase her lips. “Not a bad first kiss as a couple,” he teased, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind Olivia’s ear. </p>
<p>“Not bad at all,” she agreed. </p>
<p>“I enjoyed it,” Laurel said slyly from the side of them, making Olivia laugh softly. She studied Tommy again, noticing how tired and worn down he looked. </p>
<p>“You need to get some sleep,” she said. </p>
<p>“Only if you two will join me,” he cajoled. The two women agreed. Tommy was already wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, so he slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed. Laurel grabbed a pair of cream-colored leggings and a white tank top from her drawer and crawled in behind him. Olivia took a bit longer, having to wash any left-over grease off of her face and grab a quick shower before changing into a pair of black leggings and a gray tank top. She followed suit, climbing into the bed on Tommy’s other side. It was crazy how easily they fell into a comfortable position for all three of them; Tommy was on his back with one arm wrapped around Laurel and the other resting behind Olivia’s head. Olivia and Laurel were both tucked into Tommy’s sides, their hands clasped together and resting on Tommy’s chest. </p>
<p>As Olivia drifted off to sleep, there was just one thing on her mind; how <i>right</i> this felt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>The next morning, Olivia woke up more comfortable than she’d been in a long time. Her eyes blinked open and she saw that Tommy was wrapped around her, face buried in her wavy hair, still sound asleep. “You’re up early,” a voice called lowly from the doorway. Laurel was standing there in a black pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse tucked in and a pair of black stilettos. She walked over, leaning down to kiss Olivia. “I have to head into work. Can we come by the Foundry later and maybe get a feel of how training would go?” She questioned. Olivia nodded.<p>“Of course,” Olivia murmured, melting into the kiss for a moment before glancing at the clock. It was seven thirty. “I’ll see you tonight.” Tommy stirred awake for a couple seconds; long enough to accept a kiss from Laurel and then to steal one from Olivia before burrowing back into her hair and falling back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Love you both,” Laurel said before exiting the bedroom, shutting the door behind her quietly. Olivia wrapped her arms a bit tighter around Tommy and he pulled her closer in response. She didn’t even realize she had fallen back to sleep until her alarm clock went off at ten o’clock. She let out a groan, untangling herself from Tommy to turn off the ringing, and then faced him again. Ice blue eyes were staring back at her. </p>
<p>“This feels familiar,” he joked, voice husky from sleep. </p>
<p>“Except you’re not stealing the comforter,” she shot back. </p>
<p>“You’d always follow it anyway and attach yourself to me like a barnacle.” Olivia chuckled, knowing it was true. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out, startling her. </p>
<p>“For what?” </p>
<p>“For taking Laurel away from you.” Olivia sat up with a frown.</p>
<p>“Tommy, I was <i>dead</i> for eight years. I was just happy that my two best friends were happy. Even if it was with each other,” she explained. “You didn’t take her from me. You don’t have a damn thing to apologize for.” </p>
<p>“I would very much like to kiss you,” He said. Olivia smiled.</p>
<p>“We’re dating now, right? I think that means you don’t have to ask for permission.” She had barely gotten the last word out before Tommy’s lips were pressed to hers softly, almost as if he was afraid of hurting her. </p>
<p>He rolled on top of her, settling between her legs comfortably as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck and his hand traveled down her clothed side, slipping underneath her top to caress her skin. She felt a little ashamed at the fact he’d feel more scars than unblemished skin, but it didn’t seem to bother him. His hand stopped right underneath her left breast and she arched up into the warmth that radiated from his palm and let out a soft moan.</p>
<p>Olivia was very late for her lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five; Lian Yu</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>As was usual for her life at that time, Olivia was dragged to a small boat, hands tied tightly behind her back. She snarled as she was shoved roughly to the floor of the boat, trying to bite when hands got too close to her. Her wonderful captors solved that by duct taping her mouth shut. “After we kill her comrades, may I have her?” One of Ivo’s men questioned in an accent she wasn’t familiar with, not taking his eyes off of Olivia’s form. She squirmed under his gaze, freezing when it only made him leer harder.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“We’ll see,” Ivo responded. Olivia’s heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted Shado. She wanted Slade. She wanted her daddy. Tears filled her eyes, only getting worse as two other men jeered at her as Ivo and Sara sat off to the side. Olivia never thought it was possible, but at that moment, she</i> hated <i>the other blonde for betraying her. She glared over at her, feeling a vindictive part of her raise its head as Sara couldn’t look her in the eyes, just stared at the island Olivia had called home for almost two years getting closer and closer. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Olivia just hoped that Slade and Shado had found cover somewhere and could hide from Ivo and his men. They made it to land, and Olivia hit the side of the boat as it came to stop. Hands grabbed at her again, pulling up with bruising grips on the top of her arms. She thrashed, kicking out at one of them, before the butt of a rifle connected with her temple. She crumpled back down, immediately disoriented and feeling like she was about to be sick. Concussion, her mind supplied. What use could she be without a working brain? </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She was pulled back up, stumbling a bit as she tried to step out of the boat. Her coordination was definitely impaired as well. “Lead us to your friends,” Ivo ordered, Olivia glared defiantly back. He reached forward to rip the tape off of her mouth and she spit on him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Go fuck yourself,” she snapped. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wrong answer,” he sighed and pulled out a gun, holding it to her forehead. Olivia closed her eyes. This is it. I’ll see you soon, daddy. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Anthony, wait!” Sara cried and Olivia opened her eyes to see her gripping Ivo’s outstretched arm. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Only speak when spoken to, whore,” one of the men snarled at the younger blonde. Ivo held up a hand, stopping the man from saying anything else and looked at Sara questioningly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why should I let her live, Sara? She’s rude, unhelpful, and is useless to my cause at this point.”  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We could still use her,” Sara implored, searching Ivo’s gaze with hers and Olivia felt sick when she saw his eyes soften around the corner. His dropped the gun and shoved Olivia forward. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We’ll find them eventually,” he said pleasantly. “The island is only so big.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Unfortunately for her, they stumbled upon the downed plane about an hour in. “So this is where your friends are hiding,” Ivo mused before turning to his men. “Open fire.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Slade! Shado! Run!” Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs before getting pulled back and pushed roughly up against a tree as the men shot at the fuselage. Olivia watched, helpless, as holes tore through the side of the plane. Eventually, they stopped, and Olivia felt numb.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, no more friends,” Ivo said and motioned for one of his men to grab her. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They made their way back to the beach and she was about to get thrown back into the boat, and who knows what they planned on doing with her back on the Freighter, when a hole was blown straight through the forehead of the man holding her. He fell for the ground and Olivia grinned when she saw what it was.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>An arrow.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I just want to say that if anyone is looking for a bunch of romantic angst, this is the wrong story. There is nothing I hate more than unneeded relationship issues in dramas.  It's one of the main reasons I'm not an Olicity shipper.  I personally think they were both so toxic for each other, that it kind of ruined the show for me.  It became less about the trials and tribulations of Oliver Queen on his path to becoming a hero, and started leaning more into the Olicity Show.  I want to write a healthy relationship between Olivia and Laurel, and now Olivia, Laurel, and Tommy; one where there's honesty and trust and not judgement and anger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Barry Allen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You didn’t meet me last night.” Olivia jerked, glancing to the right down the alley by the restaurant she had dinner at with a potential investor.  Fuck, right. Sara.  Clock tower.  She was standing in the shadows, wearing a black band tee that was so faded, Olivia had no clue what the band was, and a pair of jeans that looked a bit too short on her.  If she was going for an unassuming look to not get noticed, she nailed it.  </p>
<p>“Had a big night,” Olivia shrugged, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.  Sara’s lips tilted downwards in displeasure.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.  I saw you with <i>him</i>.”  She took a step back, clearly wanting to Olivia to follow.  She did, making sure they were both covered by the darkness in the alley.  “How is he still alive?” Sara hissed.  </p>
<p>“Funny, he asked the same thing about you,” Olivia retorted.  </p>
<p>“You told him I’m alive?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Olivia confirmed.  “And if you don’t tell them, I plan on telling Laurel and Quentin as well.” </p>
<p>“I asked you not to tell them.”  </p>
<p>“They have a right to know, Sara,” Olivia argued, throwing her hands up in exasperation.  Sara’s jaw clenched and she took a deep breath.  </p>
<p>“You know what? We’ll get back to that.  For right now, explain to me why you haven’t killed Slade Wilson yet?” </p>
<p>“One, I don’t answer to you, Sara; and two, I’m not going to kill him.”  </p>
<p>“After everything he did to us, you’re going to let that monster live?” Sara’s voice raised, and Olivia had to glance behind her to make sure they weren’t drawing any unwanted attention.  “He <i>tortured</i> you, Olivia.” Olivia glanced at her sharply.  </p>
<p>“Yes, he did, and in case you’ve forgotten, the only reason he went off the rails is because <i>you</i> decided to lie to him about Shado.  <i>You</i> were the reason that he snapped.”  </p>
<p>“He would’ve snapped eventually,” Sara protested.  “I told you how the Mirakuru would affect him if he didn’t show any outward symptoms.” She stopped and straightened up, glancing behind Olivia for a second before meeting her eyes again.  They were hard and cold.  “Personally, I think he deserves an arrow to the other eye, but I’ll let you decide this one, since that’s what friends do.  They let their friends make their own choices.”  Olivia rolled her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Do you realize how happy they’ll be knowing your alive?” She asked in a quiet tone.  “Because I do.  I saw it in my mother and sister when I decided it was time to come home.  You don’t have to tell them everything that happened; you don’t have to tell them <i>anything</i> about what happened to you.  They won’t abandon you for what you’ve become.” Sara bit her lip and her eyes softened a bit.  </p>
<p>“Give me a little bit to think on it.  I’m planning on leaving Starling tonight.  When I come back, I’ll tell them,” she promised.  The two blondes moved forward, embracing.  </p>
<p>“Stay safe,” Olivia ordered.  </p>
<p>“You, too,” Sara replied and then smiled crookedly at her.  “Seriously, though, keep your Pit Bull on a leash.  He may have a lid on it right now, but he could still explode again.  I don’t want to see you hurt again because he keeps losing control,” she warned.  Olivia nodded, taking her warning to heart and the two separated.  Olivia watched as the younger blonde scaled the side of the building, disappearing over the top of one the roofs.  She hoped that Sara was serious about returning to tell her family in the future. </p>
<p>Turning, Olivia made her way out the alley to see Diggle leaning against the car, looking between the restaurant door and his phone.  She walked up to him.  “Hey,” she greeted.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t see you come out,” he frowned.  </p>
<p>“Dinner ended a few minutes ago.  I was talking to an old friend,” she said honestly, moving to sit in the front seat with him.  When they were making their way to <i>Verdant</i>, Olivia grinned over at him.  “Wanna spar when we get there?”  </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” he said with a firm head-shake.  “I’m still sore after getting my ass handed to me by Wilson.”  His dark eyes slid over to her.  “Though, I would like to see you two spar.”  Her grin widened.  </p>
<p>“You just want to see me get <i>my</i> ass handed to me.”  </p>
<p>“You aren’t wrong.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>When Laurel and Tommy made their way to <i>Verdant</i> an hour later, they walked down the steps to only hear clanking.  Rounding the corner, they were met with sight of a man about six foot two or three, tan, muscular, and shirtless swinging one of the silver escrima sticks at their girlfriend’s face.  Olivia dodged easily, ducking under his arm to ram her shoulder with her full body weight behind the hit into his ribs.  The man stumbled back a bit and Olivia jumped into the air, planting both feet into his chest and pushing.  As he flew back, she gracefully arched back in a flip and to her feet and, after discarding her escrima sticks, jumped onto his shoulders and flipped them.  He fell to his back, Olivia’s legs still wrapped around his neck and chest, and when he reached up to untangle her, she only held tighter.<p>The man tapped her thigh twice in defeat, and Olivia let go, rolling to her feet with a smile.  She was breathing heavily, as was the man, and both were lightly sweating.  “Thanks for the spar, Joe,” Olivia said.  </p>
<p>“That wasn’t a spar, that was a massacre,” Diggle corrected, making the man, Joe, groan in annoyance.  </p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, she kicked my ass,” he agreed in a heavy Australian accent.  </p>
<p>“You’ve seriously improved, Kid,” another Australian commented, impressed.  Slade, Laurel’s mind supplied.  She’d only met the man once, but this was Tommy’s first time seeing him.  It was his first time in the Foundry.  Normally, he’d be impressed by the setup, wanting to check out the mannequin with the suit on display, the different arrows, everything.  </p>
<p>Instead, he could only focus on the scars all over his girlfriend’s torso.  They were easy to see since she was wearing a black sports bra with some black leggings.  Tommy was horrified.  Olivia really was <i>tortured</i>.  How was she still alive after all that? A burst of anger hit him, startling him so bad that it dispersed quickly. </p>
<p>She noticed them standing there and grinned brightly with a wave before taking a couple long drinks of her water.  “I believe I was promised a spar between Olivia and Slade,” Diggle piped in.  </p>
<p>“How about we make it interesting,” Slade interjected.  “the Kid and Joe against me?” Olivia and Joe both groaned.  Tommy couldn’t understand why.  Wouldn’t that put them at an unfair advantage? He voiced that to Laurel who agreed.  Poor guy didn’t look he would stand a chance.  </p>
<p>They were quickly proved wrong when the spar began.  It started out pretty fair; Olivia and Joe taking turns with their attacks, Slade blocking and parring easily, and that’s when Tommy noticed that Slade wasn’t tiring.  At all.  He started upping the attacks in both strength and speed.  Olivia and Joe tried working together; Joe countering more of the powerful blows and Olivia stealthy dodging and countering the faster ones.  </p>
<p>Joe was the first to falter.  While he clearly had Olivia on strength and sheer power, Olivia dominated in skill.  He dealt and took more hits, which left him gasping on the floor, holding his aching ribs.  Olivia followed soon after.  She managed to knee Slade in his torso, but he recovered too quickly and hit her knee in just the right spot to knock her off balance and loose her footing.  In the second it took her to get bearings back, Slade already had her in a loose chokehold and flipped her.  Olivia spun in the air twice and then was kicked back down to the mat.  She hit it with such force that she bounced off the training mat and to the floor.  </p>
<p>“I think we have a clear winner,” Diggle crowed with a clap.  Olivia leaned up on her elbows, shooting him a dark look.  </p>
<p>“I think you just enjoyed watching me get my ass kicked.”  </p>
<p>“You are absolutely correct.”  </p>
<p>“Great spar, kids.  I almost broke a sweat,” Slade bragged with a smirk.  Olivia and Joe both grumbled, slowly picking themselves up from their downed positions, gripping their bruised body parts and bruised prides.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, rub it in old man,” Joe sassed, limping to a chair by Felicity to fall into it with a dramatic groan.  The blonde patted his shoulder with a sympathetic hiss. </p>
<p>“Baby,” Olivia teased, dodging the kick he aimed at her shin as she headed towards Laurel and Tommy.  They both smiled at her and Laurel crinkled her nose as Olivia got closer.  </p>
<p>“You look disgusting,” she joked.  </p>
<p>“Love you, too,” Olivia replied.  Laurel’s smile brightened and she glanced to the training mat and back to Olivia.  </p>
<p>“Are you planning on going out tonight?” She questioned.  Olivia shook her head.  </p>
<p>“Nope, tonight is all Slade and Joe,” she said, hooking her thumb over her shoulder to the two Australians.  “They want to make names for themselves without me hanging around or some shit.”  </p>
<p>“I think I want to go by the Jackal,” Joe piped in.  </p>
<p>“That’s kind of cool,” Felicity agreed.  </p>
<p>“Make sure you drop some hints to people before the press names you,” Olivia suggested, remembering how dismayed she was at being called the Hood of all things.  </p>
<p>“We should probably head out,” Slade suggested.  Joe sighed, picking himself up from the chair.  </p>
<p>“I’ve made bad life decisions today,” he mused mournfully before changing into his outfit.  </p>
<p>“Have a good night, Kid,” Slade said, securing his orange and black mask before walking out the side entrance with Joe trailing behind at a slower speed.  </p>
<p>“You’ll totally teach us how to do that, right?” Tommy asked, pointing at the mats.  </p>
<p>“You won’t be doing any training yet, my love,” Laurel chuckled, patting Tommy on the chest.  </p>
<p>“She’s right,” Olivia agreed, giving their boyfriend an apologetic look.  “You were in a coma last week.  You won’t be learning how to do that for a while.”  </p>
<p>“Why did Laurel just call Tommy her love?” Felicity questioned from her chair and Olivia’s eyes closed in dismay.  Here we go.  “You two are together again? You broke-up with Olivia? I knew this would happen as soon as he woke up.”</p>
<p>“Laurel and I didn’t break-up, Felicity,” Olivia corrected.  She frowned in confusion.  </p>
<p>“But she and Tommy are clearly together again,” she protested.  </p>
<p>“Olivia and I are also together,” Tommy clarified.  </p>
<p>“The three of us are together now,” Laurel added.  </p>
<p>“So, because you couldn’t decide which one to string along, you choose to say fuck it and take them both?” Felicity demanded, standing from her chair.  Olivia could tell she was trying to be intimidating, a feat she has surprisingly managed concerning her peers at QC.  She’s gotten the complaints to prove it.  </p>
<p>“I think I missed the part where our relationship is your concern,” Tommy snapped. Felicity’s mouth pressed into a hard line and she looked to Diggle for back up.  Tommy’s burning gaze turned towards him, daring him to say something against the three of them deciding to be together.  </p>
<p>“He’s right, it’s none of our business,” he agreed.  </p>
<p>“We’ve been a part of the team since the beginning,” Felicity argued.  “They’re just now joining! We have a say in what happens.”  </p>
<p>“When did this team become a democracy?” Olivia questioned, now glaring at the other blonde.  “Also, my relationships are not up for discussion. Period.  There’s going to be no more back talk and no more questioning my decisions.”  </p>
<p>“We all know they’re just going to get too absorbed in each other and kick you to the curb.  Who are you going to come crying to when that happens? Us!” Felicity continued, motioning between herself and Diggle.  </p>
<p>“Your opinion doesn’t matter,” Laurel bit out.  </p>
<p>“Felicity, maybe you should go home,” Diggle suggested.  Olivia agreed whole-heartedly.  The blonde turned quickly, high ponytail swinging around with the forceful motion, and grabbed her things before stomping towards the steps.  She paused when she got close to the two of them and looked at Olivia with angry tears in her eyes.  </p>
<p>“Why did you never see me as an option? We could be happy together and support each other,” she pushed.  Olivia felt her shoulders loosen a bit now that the IT girl wasn’t yelling anymore and shook her head negatively.  </p>
<p>“Even if things had gone differently last night, you and I would remain friends, and friends only,” she said.  As much as she hated to admit it, Olivia hoped to see devastating acceptance in Felicity’s eyes.  Instead, to her disappointment, she saw determination flaring to life in the blue depths before she headed up the stairs and disappeared. </p>
<p>“God, I dislike her,” Laurel growler, grabbing on to both Olivia and Tommy possessively and pulling them closer to her. Tommy’s lips turned upwards in a small smile and Olivia’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement. “What?” Laurel asked defensively.</p>
<p>“Didn’t say anything, honey,” Olivia placated, pressing a quick kiss to Laurel’s temple. </p>
<p>“So, this is the Arrow Cave?” Tommy asked, pulling back from them to get a good look around. </p>
<p>“We don’t call it that,” Olivia denied.</p>
<p>“We sometimes call it that,” Diggle piped in, making the blonde glare at him. </p>
<p>“No, we don’t.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Later that night, Olivia introduced Tommy to Slade and Joe when they returned.  She was a nervous wreck as she introduced him as her and Laurel’s boyfriend.  The two Australians scrutinized him, and for a horrible moment, Olivia truly thought that Joe was going to ask to fight him to see how he would fair against him.  Thankfully, that didn’t happen, and she had no reason to kick Joe’s ass for a second time that night.<p>The three decided to head back to Laurel’s apartment that night.  Olivia paid for some takeout from a Chinese restaurant, and they sat on the couch, sharing food and making small talk.  “That man,” Tommy started, using his chopsticks to push around some lo mien.  “Slade – he was on the island with you, wasn’t he?” Olivia paused and sighed, setting the chicken fried rice she was holding down on the coffee table in front of them.  </p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered.  She had promised them both she’d be more honest and upfront when they asked her direct questions.  “He was one of the first people I met.”  She told him the story about how she met Yao Fei after he put an arrow through her shoulder when he thought she was an enemy and moved into when she was captured by Fyers and tortured for information she wouldn’t give up about Yao Fei.  She finished explaining that Yao Fei was captured, and Olivia had tried to break him out, but was caught and he pretended to execute her, which led her to finding Slade in his downed plane.  “He kept me alive; saved my life more times than I can count and taught me to defend myself.  I owe him everything.”  Tommy placed his hand over hers and laced their fingers together.  </p>
<p>“I assume there’s more?” Olivia shot him a lopsided grin.  </p>
<p>“About seven more years’ worth.”  </p>
<p>“I’d like to hear all about it, but at <i>your</i> pace,” he said and then shot Olivia a grin of his own.  “There’s one thing I have to know, though – is that a shark bite on your side?” Olivia burst out laughing, remembering Joe ask the same thing when he first saw her scars, Laurel laughing along with her.  Olivia dived into the story and Tommy’s mouth fell open.  “You’re fucking luck, Liv, Jesus Christ.”  Yeah, she knew.  </p>
<p>They finished up their food and watched some TV. The new season of <i>Game of Thrones</i> was playing, and Olivia was hyper aware of the hand Laurel had in her hair, weaving her fingers through the blonde waves, and the hand Tommy had on her thigh, gently stroking.  Oh, these two were going to be the death of her. Laurel pushed her hair away from her neck, attaching her lips quickly, alternating between nibbling and sucking.  She trailed up a bit to that spot on her jaw and Olivia couldn’t hold back the loud moan that escaped her.  Tommy took that moment to move himself in front of her, one knee resting on the cushion between Olivia’s legs as he dipped his head to kiss her.  </p>
<p>They kissed deeply, his hand reaching up to thread his fingers into her hair and tilting her head to the side so both he and Laurel could have better access.  Once he decided she’d stay in that position, the hand trailed down her torso and went under her shirt to caress her stomach.  Olivia felt more than heard Laurel’s moan and when Tommy pulled away to kiss Laurel hungrily, Olivia saw why – his hand was teasing at the brunette through her tight jeans.  The sight of the two of them made Olivia’s throat dry; they should’ve started this last year.  </p>
<p>Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to any available skin on Tommy’s throat she could get to, grinning into his skin as she felt him groan under her menstruations.  Her hair was grabbed again, and she was pulled to Laurel, the two sharing a passionate kiss.  The brunette broke it, chest heaving. “Bedroom,” she ordered, and Tommy and Olivia didn’t need to be told twice.  </p>
<p>Olivia felt herself get thrown on to Laurel’s bed, Tommy’s strength surprising her for a moment before he pulled her upper body up to get her tee shirt off, making quick work of her bra afterwards.  Laurel moved behind her, bare chest pushing up against her back as Tommy’s mouth trailed down her neck to take a nipple in his mouth.  Olivia moaned, arching up, Laurel staying attached to her back.  “Do you have any idea how hot it was to see you take down Joe like that?” Laurel questioned into the skin of Olivia’s shoulder, biting down softly.  Tommy bit down, showing her that he agreed, before he pulled back to kiss Olivia again.  She wondered briefly when his shirt came off, too.  </p>
<p>“I think we’re going to be spending a lot of time in the Arrow Cave,” he teased.  </p>
<p>“We don’t call it that,” Olivia protested weakly, falling apart under both of them.  Laurel leaned forward, pushing Olivia into Tommy as the brunette kissed him, and Olivia’s hand trailed down his torso to cup him through his jeans.  He hissed, bucking into her, and Olivia smirked, palming him, before pushing her hand into his pants to grasp his length.  His hips stuttered again, and Olivia unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to give her more room to work.  </p>
<p>A buzzing was heard from the living room, and Olivia froze.  That was her phone.  “Baby, they’ll call back if it’s important,” Laurel pushed, kissing Tommy again, her arm circling Olivia’s waist and dipping a hand into the front of her leggings.  The buzzing stopped and didn’t resume, so Olivia figured it was probably just Thea or her mom wondering where she was.  Laurel’s nimble fingers pushing her leggings down and a finger was slowly entering her when Laurel’s phone went off.  “Okay, maybe it is important,” the brunette admitted.  Olivia groaned, pulling her pants back up and grabbing Tommy’s shirt off the floor and hurrying into the living room.  Lance was calling Laurel and he was also the one to call her.  </p>
<p>She picked up her phone and dialed his number.  “<i>Was I interrupting something?</i>” He questioned.  </p>
<p>“Actually-”</p>
<p>“<i>I don’t want to know,</i>” he cut her off, making a small smile crawl onto her face.  “<i>I’m not actually calling to check in on how your day went.  There was a break in at the QC Applied Science Division earlier today.</i>” Olivia frowned.  </p>
<p>“And it’s just now being reported? What did they take?”  </p>
<p>“<i>Someone stole a centrifuge.  You’ll need to come down here as the CEO,</i>” he explained.  Olivia stifled a groan of annoyance.  Things were just getting good.  </p>
<p>“I’ll be there soon,” she said before the two hung up.  </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Olivia turned her head to see Laurel and Tommy standing in the hallway entrance, both still shirtless.  </p>
<p>“That was your dad; there’s been a robbery at QC.  I’m heading down there,” she explained.  </p>
<p>“We’ll go with you,” Laurel said after she and Tommy shared a look and the two turned to get dressed.  Tommy paused and looked back at her pointedly.  </p>
<p>“Liv, honey, I’m going to need my shirt back.”  She was confused for a second before looking down and seeing that she was indeed wearing his shirt.  She walked over to him, taking the shirt off as she did and handed it to him as she kissed him.  </p>
<p>“Here you go,” she winked, sauntering past him, yelping in surprise as he smacked her ass when she passed.  Laurel walked out of the bedroom, already dressed and holding Olivia’s shirt, a fake frown on her face.  </p>
<p>“Uh, are you two playing without me?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Thirty minute later, they were standing in the Applied Science Division main area.  Diggle and Joe were standing with her and Lance while Laurel, Tommy, and a tag-a-long Slade were standing off the side.  Olivia could see that Slade’s head was tilted towards them, using his enhanced hearing to hear everything said and was most likely relaying that information to the other two.  One of the employees showed them some footage of a man wearing an eerily familiar mask standing in the middle of the room before tossing something at the camera and cutting off the footage.  “Three or four men, huh?” Diggle sassed, shooting a sideways glance at Lance.<p> “Actually, it was only one guy,” a voice sounded from behind them and a young man entered, holding a tablet.  All heads towards him. He was tall and lanky, with brown hair and green eyes, and Olivia thought he was kind of adorable.  “Sorry I’m late. Actually, my train was late- well the second one.  The first one I did miss,” he rambled, and Olivia saw Felicity almost materialize next to her, staring at the man.  Her we go. “I’m here now, though, so,” he trailed off.  </p>
<p>“Great, and who the hell are you?” Lance asked.  </p>
<p>“And do your parents know you’re here?” Olivia followed, and she was proud of the snort of amusement Lance let out. </p>
<p>“I’m Barry Allen.  I’m with CCPD,” he explained, flashing his badge quickly.  “And we’re actually the same age,” he supplied motioning between himself and Olivia.  </p>
<p>“Funny, I didn’t know I was twelve,” she remarked, and Joe barked out a laugh.  </p>
<p>“A twelve-year-old can’t be a part of the Crime Scene Investigation unit,” Allen shot back, much to Olivia’s amusement.  “We’re working on a case with similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my Captain sent me up here.” The small group standing in front of him stared for a second before Lance spoke back up.  </p>
<p>“And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tinfoil?” He asked, motioning with his hand to the mess of the steel door behind them.  </p>
<p>“One very strong guy, yeah,” Allen agreed.  “It takes about twelve hundred- and fifty-foot pounds of torque to break someone’s neck.” He pulled up a picture of one of the dead guards and motioned to his neck with a pen.  “You see the markings on his neck? The bruising pattern suggests he only used one hand.” Olivia stared down at the photo, her head alight with memories.  “I’m guessing you don’t know how hard it is to break someone’s neck,” Allen guessed with a smile at Olivia.  Her eyes flicked back up to him.  </p>
<p>“Hmm? No, no idea,” she lied quickly, and was that a flash of disappointment in Allen’s eyes? </p>
<p>“We’re going to need a list of the inventory here to figure out if anything was stolen,” another cop questioned, dragging Olivia’s attention.  </p>
<p>“I think it was just the industrial centrifuge,” Allen contradicted, leading the group to where it used to sit.  He explained that the thief must have lifted it up and walked away, pointing at the footprints with cracks around them leading towards the exit.  </p>
<p>“What exactly is a centrifuge?” Lance asked.  </p>
<p>“It separates liquids,” Felicity explained. “The acceleration in the center allows denser substances along the radial direction.”  </p>
<p>“And lighter substances to settle at the top,” Allen finished.  Felicity tilted her head at him.  </p>
<p>“What did you say your name was?” </p>
<p>“Barry. Allen,” he answered with a pause in between his name.</p>
<p>“Felicity. Smoak,” Felicity replied the same way.  The two stared at each other for a moment before Allen shook himself and pointed towards the footprints again.  </p>
<p>“Anyway, one guy.  It’s just a theory, though. Backed by a lot of evidence.”  </p>
<p>“There could be another explanation,” Lance said, moving away.  </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, I’m sure you’re right,” Allen called to his back.  Olivia bent down, examining the points of extraction at the base of where the centrifuge sat.  If what Allen was saying was true, she could only think of one other time where one man could do anything like this.  Her eyes flicked upwards and happened to meet Slade’s dark gaze.  </p>
<p>He was thinking of it, too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five; Lian Yu</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>”Hand the kid over to us, and we don’t kill you all,” Slade’s graveled voice cur through the air and Olivia turned her head to look at him, smile that at grown at his voice faltered when she saw how bad he looked.  Half of his face was charred.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Which one of you has the Hosen?” Ivo questioned, a frown marring his face.  “I know she doesn’t have it, so it must be one of you two.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We don’t know what you’re talking about,” Shado said, drawing her bow back a bit tighter with the arrow pointing straight at Ivo’s chest.  “Give us Olivia, and we’ll leave you alone to look for it.”  While Olivia’s attention was on the two of them, her family, one of Ivo’s men made a move towards her, grasping her upper arm in a bruising grip.  She thrashed back, a snarl on her face before the man let go and howled in pain.  Slade at just shot the man in the foot.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Anybody else want to be stupid?” He questioned as the pirate cried out again.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey. Hey!” Ivo shouted before huffing in annoyance.  “Fine, take her. Cut her loose.”  Another of the pirates circled her, cutting her bonds.  Olivia took a step forward, rubbing at her wrist before punching him hard in the jaw.  He crumbled to the ground and as the other pirates started to react, Olivia gabbed Sara’s hand and pulled her along as they started to run.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Slade was covering them as they all started to run.  “What are you doing?” Sara asked in confusion.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We have to keep moving, they’re following us!” Olivia yelled back as the four of them ran out of the thick jungle and into a small clearing.  When they reached the other side, Shado pulled a detonator and activated it.   </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not for long,” she smirked, tossing it to the ground behind her as they ran.  A few moments later, a couple of the pirates broke through into the clearing as soon as the detonator exploded, sending them flying back.  The four continued running until it felt like Olivia couldn’t anymore.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Why did you do that?” Sara demanded. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You stopped Ivo from blowing my brains out,” Olivia explained hoping that would explain everything.  She looked at Shado and the two shared a quick embrace.  “Thank you,” she said with a sigh into the woman’s dark hair.  Shado’s arms tightened around her for a moment before the two pulled back.  Olivia’s eyes cut over Shado’s shoulders and she took in a shark intake of breath.  He looked worse up close.  Olivia dropped to her knees next to his kneeling form.  Slade’s dark eyes slid to her, and he look her over.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kid,” he sighed.  “You have no idea how glad I am to see you,” his voice a harsh whisper.  “Did they hurt you?” His good hand reached up shakily to cup her face and she shook her head.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No. No, I’m not hurt.”  She got closer, gently guiding his head to rest on her shoulder.  “Take a quick nap, pops,” she ordered softly.  He grumbled before his weight got heavier against her as he slouched.  Tears sprung to her eyes and she looked up at Shado.  “What are we going to do?” Shado shrugged helplessly, looking just as upset.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you have the hosen?” Sara asked.  Shado looked back at Olivia.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Who is she?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sara; my friend who was on the Gambit with me,” Olivia explained.  We can trust her, she added mentally, hoping Shado understood.  She clearly did because she pulled the hosen out of her shirt and handed it to Sara. The blonde studied it for a moment before flipping it over. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“At these coordinates will be a Japanese submarine, used during World War II.  It has something on it that Anthony has been looking for since he found me.  The Miracle.  Claims it can save someone from any ailment or injury,” she explained.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Can it save him?” Shado demanded.  Sara glanced over at Olivia and nodded.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, then let’s get going.”<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Miracle Drug in Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out at the skyline backed by the setting sun had Olivia deep in thought.  If, and that was a big <i>if</i>, the Mirakuru was in Starling, how did they get it?  From what Slade had told her, he had the rest destroyed before Sara and her group stormed the freighter after Olivia’s “death”.  Could someone that Slade tested it on still be alive? Could they have re-created the serum?  “Miss Queen?” Olivia blinked, surprised that she didn’t hear Isabel enter her office.  </p><p>“Miss Rochev,” Olivia greeted, turning in her chair.  “How many times are we going to have to discuss announcing yourself before entering someone’s office?” She knew her tone was biting, it was intentional.  Isabel frowned.  It was the only expression the blonde felt the other woman could make.  </p><p>“How long are you going to keep doing this, Miss Queen?” Isabel questioned, sitting down, back straight, across from Olivia.  The blonde leaned forward.  </p><p>“Keep doing what, Miss Rochev?” Isabel waved her hand around the office.  </p><p>“This – this charade you’ve deluded yourself into thinking will work.  How can <i>you</i> run a company worth as much as Queen Consolidated?  You,” her nose wrinkled in distaste.  “A high school dropout.”  </p><p>“If you remember correctly, Miss Rochev, I acquired my GED the month I returned home.  You are correct, though.  I did not go to business school, yet the board still voted me in to the CEO position.”  Her head tilted a bit as ocean eyes narrowed in on Isabel’s brown ones.  “That’s what bothers you, right?  The rich girl who never had to work for anything in her life gets to be CEO of a fortune 500 company without opening a business textbook while you, a business progeny, has to claw your way to the top.”  Isabel didn’t make any indications that Olivia’s words bothered her except for the tightening around her mouth.  She opened her mouth, obviously with a retort, but Olivia’s desk phone rang, interrupting her.  “Queen,” Olivia answered.  </p><p>“<i>Miss Lance and Mister Merlyn are here for you, Miss Queen,</i>” Olivia’s new personal assistant said through the phone.  Felicity had decided to become Isabel’s assistant, though Olivia doubts it was to ‘keep an eye on the devious bitch’ as Felicity had told her and more with IT girl wanting to avoid the young CEO as much as possible.  Ever since Olivia, Laurel, and Tommy had told everyone they were together, Felicity had been spending less and less time around them.  She was hardly at the Foundry, either, leaving Laurel and Tommy to become the ‘eyes in the sky’ when the others went out.  She was also a bit miffed that Olivia called Barry Allen on his lies about why he was in Starling.  The man was heading back to Central that night, much to Felicity’s displeasure.  </p><p>Her new personal assistant was Courtney Whitmore, a bubbly young woman, only twenty, with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that could rival Olivia’s own.  She was working her way through college, and Olivia made sure to pay the young woman heftily; probably much more than most personal assistants.  “<i>Would you like me to send them in?</i>”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Courtney.”  They both hung up and Olivia and Isabel regarded each other coldly and stoically before the door opened and Laurel and Tommy made their way into the room.  Isabel stood up, nodding at Olivia as she turned on her heel.  </p><p>“We will finish this discussion at a later date, Miss Queen,” she assured, sending a small smirk towards Olivia.  Her eyes narrowed as she watched the woman make her way out of the office, ignoring Courtney’s most likely pleasant greeting, and towards the elevator. </p><p>“That’s Rochev?” Tommy questioned, looking to where the dark-haired woman was standing in slight distain.  Olivia nodded and he let out a snort.  “She has the same air as my father.” She had noticed that, too.  </p><p>“Who’s the new girl?” Laurel asked, perching herself on the corner of Olivia’s desk, motioning towards Courtney tapping away at the keyboard in front of her.  </p><p>“New PA,” Olivia answered.  Laurel turned surprised green eyes her way.  </p><p>“Felicity quit?” </p><p>“No, she’s Isabel’s assistant now.”  Laurel hummed and smiled down at Olivia.  </p><p>“Would you like to grab some dinner before you head out tonight?” Olivia, Slade, and Joe would be heading back out to look for any clues on the man responsible for killing the QC security guards and for stealing the centrifuge form the applied sciences division.  She smiled gently.  </p><p>“That sounds amazing.”  Tommy offered her a hand, pulling her from her chair and into a breath-taking kiss.  Laurel appeared next to them, and they stood there for a moment, basking in the closeness.  </p><p>“We should’ve started this last year,” Tommy breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Olivia’s temple before kissing Laurel.  The two women hummed their agreement before they exited the room.  Olivia glanced over at her PA.  </p><p>“I’m leaving early tonight,” she informed the younger blonde.  “You can head on home, Courtney.”  The Young woman smiled brightly, dimples flaring to life.  </p><p>“Have a good night, Miss Queen, and thank you for the night off!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Dinner was nice and quiet.  They went to a nice restaurant, thankfully all three of them were still in their works clothes so they didn’t have to go home and change.  Tommy talked about how he was slowly bringing back previous shareholders for Merlyn Global, hoping to get the company back on its feet.  “Maybe we can merge our companies together, Liv,” Tommy suggested.<p>“It would certainly get Rochev off my back with how much she’s pushing for a merger.” They both froze before grinning at each other.  </p><p>“Merlyn-Queen Consolidated has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Tommy questioned, eyes shining mischievously as he held up his glass of red wine.  Olivia smirked.  </p><p>“Queen-Merlyn Global sounds a bit better, in my opinion,” Olivia countered before tapping her glass of wine to his in a toast.  </p><p>“The loves of my life planning world domination,” Laurel sighed in fake dismay with headshake.  “What is this word coming to?”  The three shared small laughs before going to back dinner.  “I’ll be heading to Central in a few days,” Laurel said as they were digging into desert.  Olivia frowned.  </p><p>“Is Dinah okay?” Laurel nodded.  </p><p>“She’s fine; she and her boyfriend broke up and she asked me to help her move some stuff to her new apartment.  I’ll only be gone for two days – three tops.”  </p><p>When they finished dinner, Tommy paid for their meals and the three headed to the Foundry.  Slade and Joe were sparing with Diggle cheering Slade on.  “You want winner, kid?” Slade questioned, easily dodging a swipe with an escrima stick from Joe.  Olivia slid off her stilettoes.  </p><p>“Definitely not,” she chuckled.  “I’m not in the mood to have my ass kicked by you tonight, pops.”  Joe paused, glancing back at her with a betrayed look in his brown eyes.  </p><p>“Why are you so sure he’s going to win?” Slade dropped, kicking Joe’s feet from underneath him and Joe hit the mat hard.  </p><p>“That’s why,” the older Australian grinned, stepping down from the mat. Laurel and Tommy moved towards the computers, booting up some of the cameras throughout the city, scouting for any signs of the man that stole from QC.  Olivia got ready into her gear, slipping some flechettes into the holders on her forearm as Slade and Joe got ready. Laurel walked up to her, kissing her gently.  </p><p>“Stay safe tonight.”  Olivia grinned.  </p><p>“Always am,” she reminded her.  “You worry too much.”  Laurel shot her a look.  </p><p>“I think I worry enough,” she retorted.  “I might not have known about you being the vigilante at the time, but I certainly remember the reports of every time you got hurt.”  Olivia framed her face with her gloved hands and kissed her again.  </p><p>“I’m going to be fine.”  Laurel nodded, going back to her seat and Olivia moved over to Tommy, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.  “I’ll see you both in a few hours. Though, if you want to head home, feel free to at any time.”  She didn’t want either of them to feel like they had to be there because of her.  They both shot her twin glares.  </p><p>“We’re staying,” Laurel confirmed.  </p><p>“If we get tired, we’ll just take a nap on the cot,” Tommy continued.  </p><p>“We’ll be here when you get back,” Laurel finished.  Olivia sighed.  Great, now she had two mother-hens.  </p><p>“Ready, kid?” Slade asked from behind her.  She turned to see both him and Joe suited up and ready to go.  She nodded and then looked over at Diggle who tossed her the keys for her bike.  It was finally repaired from a spill she took fighting someone a few weeks previous, and Olivia couldn’t wait to be back on the bike.  </p><p>The three traveled up the stairs to the back entrance and in the parking lot were three bikes; Olivia’s dark green and black Ducati Diavel, Joe’s dark blue Kawasaki Ninja, and Slade’s black and orange, custom made Harley-Davidson CVO.  Olivia and Joe’s were stealthier than Slade’s, but the man himself was flashy and a bit dramatic; why wouldn’t his motorcycle be the same? </p><p>Olivia straddled the bike, making sure her comms were on to keep in touch with everyone, and the three split up to cover more ground.  She was making her way into the heart of Starling, weaving her way in between cars, when her comm crackled to life.  “<i>Liv, there was a break in at the blood bank on fifth.  Description matches your guy,</i>” Tommy reported.  Olivia glanced up at a nearby street marker.  She was on third; just two blocks out.  </p><p>“I’m a couple blocks away,” she reported, revving the engine and sped forwards.  </p><p>“<i>We’re on our way,</i>” Joe replied.  “<i>Don’t have too much fun before we get there.</i>” </p><p>“<i>Be careful, kid,</i>” Slade rumbled.  “<i>If he has what we think he has-</i>”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Olivia agreed, sliding into the parking lot of the blood bank.  The doors were completely shattered.  “If he has it, he could crush my head like a grape.” </p><p>“<i>Not a grape,</i>” Slade disagreed, and she could hear the roar of his bike through the comm.  “<i>Closer to a watermelon.</i>”</p><p>“That was vaguely insulting,” Olivia muttered, stepping carefully and silently over the glass as she made her way into the blood bank.  “Entering now; going silent.  Let me know when you get here.”  She muted her comms so she could hear them if they needed to warn her about something, but they couldn’t hear her.  She griped her bow tightly, nocking an arrow, as she made her way around the area.  She glanced into the fridge on her left keeping some blood bags and she noticed something weird.  Only O-negative had been taken. </p><p>The sound of glass crunching to her right made her twist just in time to dodge a punch to her face.  She let loose her arrow, the man swatting it away as if it was an annoyance and ran at her.  She blocked another hit with her bow, spinning in a half arc with the force behind it.  Shit, they were right.  This man was definitely injected with something to make him this strong.  </p><p>They traded blows for a few minutes, Olivia taking a few bad hits.  She knew she had a couple broken ribs on her right side, hearing the cracks when a well-aimed kick was delivered from the man.  She was also pretty sure her left hand was cracked in a few places after she punched the man in the jaw.  It was punching cement.</p><p>Or when she punched Slade hyped up on Mirakuru.  It was looking more and more likely that it’s what they were dealing with and it was bringing up more and more questions.  </p><p>Footsteps sounded near the front entrance, dragging the man’s attention to that area and tipping Olivia off that Slade or Joe had arrived.  Her small distraction was just what the man needed though.  He grabbed two syringes, stabbing them into Olivia’s thigh and pushing down on the plunger.  She cried out in surprise and was kicked squarely in the chest and into a shelving unit.  The unit collapsed under the force, and she went with it.  Her vision dimmed, her eyes fluttered, and then she was out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>“Did Olivia just turn her comm off?” Laurel turned towards the voice, seeing Felicity making her way down the steps in a dark red dress with matching heels.<p>“No,” the brunette responded, turning back to face the computers.  “She just muted herself.  We can still reach her if needed.”  Tommy had pulled up the security cameras from the blood bank, and they all watched as Olivia entered the area, bow string drew back and arrow nocked in preparation for an attack.  She didn’t have to wait long.  The man was on her in an instant, both trading quick, but powerful, blows.  </p><p>Unfortunately for the watchers back in the foundry, their fight moved all around the room and a stray flechette took out the camera in that room.  “Damnit,” Tommy cursed before turning on the comms.  “The camera at the bank went dark.  We have no eyes on Olivia.”  </p><p>“<i>Understood,</i>” Slade answered gruffly.  </p><p>“<i>Arriving now,</i>” Joe interrupted.  </p><p>“<i>Right behind you- two minutes out,</i>” Slade responded.  Laurel could tell from the tone of his voice that he was worried.  She didn’t blame him.  She knew how much the man cared about Olivia, and now both of his kids were going up against the guy and he had no way of knowing if they’d be okay until he got there.  </p><p>She was worried, too.  Olivia took a couple nasty hits from the man she was fighting.  She flinched every time a hit connected with a part of her girlfriend’s body.  The tightening in Tommy’s jaw told her he felt the same.  Moments like these were what made her want to help.  She wanted to be on the field.  </p><p>Laurel was going to learn how to fight better.  She already had the basics down, having a cop for a father and all.  She knew how to defend herself against some people, but not ones like this.  She wouldn’t last two seconds alone with this man.  </p><p>Felicity was at a third computer, pulling up the security footage before it cut off from the hit and was searching through it.  She let out a cheer and Laurel peeked at what she was doing, and her eyes widened in surprise. She was so focused on Olivia that she didn’t even see that the man’s mask had fallen off.  Felicity started running the man’s face through facial recognition software and different databases, hoping for a match soon.  “Good job, Felicity,” Diggle praised, clapping a hand on the blonde’s shoulder lightly.  </p><p>“<i>Get a table ready,</i>” Joe shouted over the comms suddenly, dragging Laurel’s attention away from the two.  </p><p>“Joe?” Laurel questioned, heartbeat picking up with worry.  </p><p>“<i>Olivia’s hurt,</i>” he answered grimly.  “<i>It’s not good, Laurel.</i>” She let out a soft gasp and shared a look with Tommy. She was pretty sure her heart just stopped beating.  </p><p>“We’ll have one cleared and some supplies on standby,” Tommy answered, jaw clenching again.  Laurel knew he wanted to be out there, too.  Neither of them wanted to be on the sidelines any longer and this just cemented their desire to in the field with their girlfriend.  All three of them watching each other’s backs.  </p><p>“<i>She was injected with something,</i>” Joe supplied after a minute of silence from over the comm.  </p><p>“With what?” Felicity questioned.  </p><p>“<i>I don’t know,</i>” Joe answered, sounding a panicked.  “<i>The syringe is coded</i>.”  Oh, God.  Laurel’s hand reached out to grip Tommy’s tightly, feeling tears spring to her eyes.  She was probably poisoned.  What if she was dying at that exact moment? No, Laurel shook herself mentally.  Don’t think like that.  Olivia’s going to be fine.  She <i>had</i> to be fine.  Laurel wouldn’t accept anything less.  </p><p>“Get her here as quick as you can,” Felicity ordered, taking charge while Laurel and Tommy were trying to gather themselves.  She and Diggle shared a look and were speaking quietly in low tones.  Laurel could only catch some of it, like “she’s going to kill us” and “this might be the only way to save her life.”  </p><p>“<i>On our way</i>” Slade huffed over the comms sounded out of breath, much to Laurel’s surprise.  Had this man managed to tire the Terminator? </p><p>“Understood,” Tommy replied, and then turned his head when Felicity and Diggle moved towards the stairs.  “Where are you going?” </p><p>“To get some help, hopefully,” Diggle answered when Felicity hadn’t even stopped to look back at him at the question.  Tommy frowned, sharing a glance with Laurel.  </p><p>“Who?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>When Joe entered the blood bank, he was expecting to see Olivia fighting the man in the mask.  What he wasn’t expecting was to hear her cry out in pain from the back room and then a loud crash following it.  Her also didn’t expect to see the man come charging out of the back like a bull towards him.  Joe’s eyes widened behind his own mask and he quickly ducked under the man’s blow, shoving his shoulder into the man’s sternum.  Just like Olivia taught him.  The man was barely phased, recovering quickly and as they traded blows, Joe caught an elbow to his cheek, cracking the mask and the bone beneath it.  His hissed, stumbling back a few steps.<p>The man was about to deliver another blow when what sounded like an angry roar sounded behind Joe.  He ducked just in time for his father to jump over him and slam a fist into the man’s now unmasked face.  Joe picked himself off the ground, watching the two fight at a speed he could never hope of engaging in and stepped around the two towards the back where Olivia must still be.  “Arrow?” He called, looking around the damage and broken glass around the area.  There was a lot of the blood on the floor and he was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack, assuming it was Olivia’s at first, when he remembered he was at blood bank and there were empty bags from getting crushed in the scuffle.  “Arrow?” He called again, moving further into the room.  </p><p>After a couple seconds he saw her.  She was lying on a metal shelving unit, knocked out.  Joe hurried over to her. He ran a hand down her sides, flinching when he felt the give of broken ribs on her right side, and her left hand had definitely seen better days.  His dark gaze traveled further down her body and he froze when he saw the two syringes sticking out of her thigh.  Two <i>empty</i> syringes, at that.  He relayed the news to the team still at the foundry, surprised when Felicity answered him at one point.  </p><p>A loud noise sounded a second before Slade crashed through the wall and slammed into another shelving unit.  Joe covered Olivia’s prone form from any debris and looked up in time to see Slade getting up, shoulders shaking in anger.  His mask tilted in his direction before he fully faced them.  “Is she alright?” Joe shrugged, feeling helpless.  </p><p>“I don’t know,” he answered.  “I don’t think so.”  Slade looked back out to the main room where they both knew the man was trying to make a getaway, and then back to his kids.  He seemed to be warring with himself before deciding that Olivia needed him more.  They could find the man again.  He made his way over, Joe stepping back when the older man scooped Olivia into his arms like she weighed nothing.  Joe reached out, gently removing the needles from her thigh before pocketing them carefully.  Slade told the others they were on their way back and moved quickly towards their bikes.  “What about Olivia’s?” Joe asked, motioning towards the dark green Ducati.  </p><p>“I’ll come back for it once I know she’s safe,” Slade answered gruffly, straddling his bike and maneuvering Olivia in front of him with an arm wrapped around.  Joe could tell that he was being more careful than he normally would.  He most likely felt the broken ribs as Joe himself had.  </p><p>“I’ll meet you over there,” Joe promised, getting on his own bike and making his way back towards the foundry, his older sister’s cry still ringing in his head.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Laurel jumped when the door above the stairs was practically kicked in and Slade made his way down heavily, Olivia in his arms.  Her head was lolling against his shoulder and she was so pale.  “Put her over here,” Laurel said, motioning towards one of the tables she had freed up.  He followed her instructions, gently lowering the blonde onto it.  He looked around.<p>“Where’s Smoak and Diggle?” Laurel shrugged.  </p><p>“I have no idea.  They said something about getting help about ten minutes ago and disappeared!” Fury flashed in the man’s remaining dark eye, and Laurel knew her own green ones were probably reflecting the same thing.  How dare they leave when Olivia needed them? She was hurt; she could be dying, and they <i>left</i>. Tommy moved next to her and Joe moved towards the other side of the table.  </p><p>“Unzip her top,” Joe ordered, slipping a stethoscope around his head.  Tommy did what was asked, and Laurel gasped when the bruising along Olivia’s torso appeared.  There had to have been some damage done for bruising to already be appearing on her skin.  Joe held the stethoscope to Olivia’s chest, listening for a few moments. “Her heartrate is slow.  She needs a hospital,” he urged.  “I don’t think she’ll make it without one.”  Laurel felt torn. She knew that he was right, but another part of her wanted to protect her girlfriend and her secret.  The hospital would have to tell the police that the vigilante was Olivia Queen and she’d be arrested and thrown in jail as soon as she recovered enough.  </p><p>Slade stiffened next to her and Laurel turned to see Diggle and Felicity at the top of the stairs, the former carrying a limp body in his arms.  As they made their way into the main area, Laurel saw it was that CSI from Central City; Barry Allen.  “What did you do?” She questioned tightly.  They both ignored her, Felicity lightly slapping the man on his cheeks to wake him up.  It worked, and the CSI came to.  </p><p>“What?” He questioned groggily, looking around in confusion. His hazel eyes landed on Felicity, who was staring at him intently.  </p><p>“Please save my friend,” she begged.  Barry looked over to see the rest of the group, an unmasked Slade glaring at daggers at Felicity and Diggle, and the rest looking at Barry.  His eyes then glanced down to the knocked-out Olivia still in her outfit.  </p><p>“What?” He questioned again, sounding more freaked out this time. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Joe mumbled, slipping his own mask off and reaching into his pocket.  For a terrifying moment, Laurel thought he was pulling out a gun to shoot the gangly man, but instead he pulled out two syringes and made his way over to the man.  He knelt down, shoving them into his hands.  “She was injected with these.  Do you know what they are?” Barry blinked up at him, shying away from the rough tone, but glanced down.  His eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head.  </p><p>“No,” he answered, looking back up at Joe.  “They’re coded.  I wouldn’t be able to tell what they were without to a full Spectro analysis on them.” </p><p>“We’ll get to that later,” Slade growled, cutting him off from speaking further.  “Just do what you can for her, now.”  Barry nodded, hastily standing up and moving towards Olivia. He grabbed a penlight, lifting one of her eyelids up and shining the light in it.  </p><p>“Her pupils are dilated,” he said, moving to check something else.  Laurel watched as he narrowed his list down each time he checked another one of her vitals before grabbing an empty syringe and drawing some blood from her elbow.  Laurel knew that blood wasn’t supposed to look like that.  “Do you guys have any-” He cut himself off, looking at the shelf.  </p><p>“What are you doing?” Diggle asked in alarm when Barry reached for rat poison.  </p><p>“Her blood is coagulating,” Barry explained.  “Rat poison is a blood thinner.  She needs that – now.”  He used a few other things around the room, creating a mixture and injecting it straight into Olivia’s blood stream.  </p><p>They waited tensely for a few moments before her breathing evened out. Barry took another sample of blood, seeing the effects of the rat poison already.  “Oh, thank God it’s working,” he breathed.  Laurel’s gaze shifted to him quickly.  </p><p>“Why do you sound like you weren’t sure it would?” She questioned icily, Tommy and Slade solid, and just as angry, forms at her back.  </p><p>“I-” He cut himself off with a choke. Well, technically, Olivia’s hand wrapped around his throat did that.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Olivia came to with voices surrounding her.  Most she recognized, one she didn’t.  Unluckily for that one person, they were standing close enough to her that when her right hand lashed out and closed around a throat, it was obviously going to be them.  Her eyes opened slowly and gazed up to see the person she was choking out was Barry Allen, Central City CSI.  “What are you doing here?” She growled; voice hoarse.  He couldn’t answer for obvious reasons, and she sat up slowly and gingerly.  A hand seized her wrist, and another grasped her arm, both attempting to pry her hand off of the man’s throat.  She snarled over at them, noticing it was Felicity and Diggle.<p>“Olivia, stop!” Felicity tried to order, fingernails digging into Olivia’s forearm.  Olivia glanced around, finally seeing the amount of people surrounding her on the table and she started to twitch.  There were too many; she was surrounded on all sides.  She let out another growl, releasing Barry from her grasp and rolling off the table.  She tried to stand but stumbled. Tommy was there to catch her, and she leaned fully into her boyfriend’s arms, Laurel appearing behind her a steady weight against her back.  Both of them were shielding her from the outside world, letting her get her bearings back in order. She took a deep breath, pulling away from slightly, but not enough to disrupt the pair of arms encircling her.  </p><p>“Why is he here?” Olivia asked, gaze drifting between all of them before settling on a guilty looking Diggle and righteous looking Felicity.  </p><p>“Saving your life,” she responded, chin lifting defiantly.  </p><p>“Bringing him here wasn’t your decision to make,” she hissed.  The other blonde’s blue eyes darkened in anger.  </p><p>“We’re a team, Olivia,” she spat.  “We get to make decisions, too!” </p><p>“We were discussing taking you to a hospital when they burst in dragging this one with them,” Joe added, and Olivia’s gaze narrowed in on him, zeroing on his obviously cracked cheekbone.  Her protective big sister urges reared its head.  </p><p>“Are you okay, Joe?” She asked.  He nodded, brown eyes looking at her anxiously.  </p><p>“I’m fine, Liv,” he answered.  “I’m honestly much more worried about you.”  </p><p>“That guy packed a punch,” Slade agreed, not staying silent any longer.  “You should be resting, kid.”  </p><p>“I’ll rest when we’re done here,” she replied, staring at Barry again.  “You should not be here.” Her gaze shifted to Diggle and Felicity.  “And you two should not have brought him.”  </p><p>“It was to save your life,” Felicity argued again.  </p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Olivia snapped angrily, voice raising.  </p><p>“Hey, she was trying to help,” Barry defended and put himself back the blonde’s crosshairs.  When her furious gaze landed on him, his eyes widened, and he backtracked.  “I’m just saying, she was worried. They were just trying to save your life.”  </p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” she snapped again.  “What you did not only put everyone here at risk, but you just put him at risk, too. A civilian.” She aimed that last part at Diggle, and he clenched his jaw tightly.  </p><p>“You told us,” Felicity said, motioning between herself and Tommy and Laurel.  She felt the other two stiffen around her.  </p><p>“I looked into you and Diggle,” Olivia said, feeling the headache pounding behind her eyes turning into a migraine.  “I didn’t blindly trust you two with this secret.  And I’ve known Laurel and Tommy for almost my whole life.  I’d trust them with anything.”  </p><p>“I trust Barry.”  </p><p>“You don’t <i>know</i> Barry,” Olivia retorted hotly.  </p><p>“Miss Queen, ma’am?” Barry interrupted, moving between the two.  Olivia raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.  “You really should get some rest.  Even though I managed to negate the worst of the symptoms, you were still poisoned,” he pointed out.  “This can probably wait until later.”  She knew he was right.  She felt worn down and sore.  She nodded, taking a step back.  </p><p>“Liv, I need to wrap your ribs,” Joe said, holding out a hand for her.  She gently pried herself away from Laurel and Tommy, giving them both what she hoped were comforting looks, before sitting back on the table she had been lying on earlier.  Her suit top came off, leaving her in the tight bandeau she normally wore.  As Joe was wrapping her ribs tightly, she was suddenly glad she decided to not go braless.  He looked over her left hand, determining the knuckles were cracked, but not broken.  </p><p>“When did you get so good at this?” She asked.  “Australian Spy School?” Slade let out a snort and Joe grinned, patting her lightly on the leg that didn’t get needles shoved in it. </p><p>“Something like that.”  He helped her off the table and she let a groan when her injuries were starting to make themselves known.  Diggle stepped up behind Joe, tossing a bottle towards her.  Olivia looked at the label and saw it was some Codeine. Strong stuff.  </p><p>“Take one of those before bed.  You should sleep like a baby.”  Olivia saluted him with the bottle before pulling Joe into a gentle hug.  </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, pulling back a little, to cup his broken cheek.  He grinned crookedly down at her gently and nodded.  </p><p>“Yeah, I literally only fought the guy for a minute before dad showed up.  This was the only hit he landed.”  Olivia nodded, pulling away fully and making her way over to Slade.  </p><p>“How about you?” His eye looked at her, a fire burning in the gaze.  It reminded her a lot of when he first got injected, but this time the look wasn’t aimed at her.  She just happened to be where he was looking at.  </p><p>“I am much more worried about you, kid,” he answered honestly.  She rubbed a hand along his armored arm, knowing he couldn’t feel it but hoping it would still offer a little comfort.  He leaned into it, so she knew she did okay.  </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Her eyes shifted over his shoulder to where Barry and Felicity were talking, bent over the computer consoles, talking quietly and pointing at the screens.  “Keep an eye on him,” she said lowly.  “I’m still not sure about him.” He nodded in understanding, pulling her into his side gently and kissing the top of her head.  </p><p>“Go home, take a shower, and rest,” he ordered.  “Also, call off.  Let the bitch handle the company for the day.”  </p><p>“I was already scheduled off for a personal day, so it works out fine,” she chuckled.  A shower sounded lovely, though.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  </p><p>“You most definitely will not,” he argued.  “Take the whole day off.  Come back on Thursday.”  She rolled her eyes but relented.  </p><p>“Fine, fine.  See you on Thursday.” She finally made her way over to Laurel and Tommy.  Laurel was holding a pair of jeans to help her into as Tommy handed her a white tee shirt that smelled like him.  She slipped on a pair of Converse and tossed her suit at Diggle when he said he’d put it up for her.  </p><p>The three made their way up the stairs and to the front where Tommy’s car was parked. Olivia climbed into the back, lying down on her side with a groan.  She didn’t realize how tired she was until then.  She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she felt herself getting gently jostled. Her eyes opened and she gazed around; Tommy was carrying her up the steps of the Merlyn mansion, Laurel in front of them.  </p><p>She was placed back on her feet in the bathroom and Laurel disappeared for a minute before coming back with some more wraps and tape.  They helped her undress and unwrap.  The two undressed quickly and the three were under the warm spray of water in a matter of seconds in the spacious shower.  Olivia sighed, leaning into Tommy as the water cascaded over her tired muscles in her back and shoulders.  </p><p>They showered quickly, and once Olivia was dried off, Laurel re-wrapped her ribs, taping the ends closed so it wouldn’t unwrap in the middle of the night.  They got ready for bed and Olivia was in the middle this time as they crawled into Tommy’s large California king.  Tommy was pressed up against her back while Olivia’s head rested on Laurel’s chest.  They both had their arms wrapped as tightly around her as they could without hurting her.  “We almost lost you,” Tommy whispered suddenly, sounding broken and choked.  </p><p>“I’m okay,” Olivia promised in a whisper.  </p><p>“No, you aren’t,” Laurel muttered back, sounding like she was in the beginning stages of tears.  </p><p>“No, I’m not,” Olivia amended.  “But I will be.”  Her boyfriend and girlfriend moved closer to her before Olivia let herself get pulled under.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Sunlight warming her face woke Olivia up the next day.  She turned her head to see it was about two o’clock in the afternoon, which surprised her.  She couldn’t’ remember the last time she slept in so late.  She lifted herself up, wincing when the pain in her broken ribs flared to life and reached for the Codeine left on the nightstand.  There was a glass of water and note from Laurel stating that she and Tommy had to go to work, but to give either of them a call if she needed them and they’d head back home right away.  She smiled at the note, downing the pill and a couple drinks of water before settling back down in the bed and closing her eyes.<p>She heard movement by the door and quickly jerked back up into a sitting position, ribs protesting, and scanned the area. Her eyes widened when her eyes met with cold blue ones.  There was a man standing in the room.  His skin was pale and there was a hole blown through the side of his head from a bullet wound.  </p><p>“Daddy?”  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five; Lian Yu</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Olivia kept her grip around Slade as the four of them made their way towards where the downed submarine hopefully was.  Slade was getting weaker but was too proud to ask for them to stop and rest, so Olivia did it for him.  “We should stop for a couple minutes.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No,” he argued.  “We should keep going.”  One of his legs gave out on him, making him and Olivia both stumble.  “Okay, yeah, a rest sounds good.”  Olivia leaned him against a tree gently, rubbing her thumb over the apple of his good cheek affectionately before making her way over to Sara.  Shado took her place with Slade.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How much do you know about this miracle drug?” She asked the other blonde.  Sara looked over at her, looking much older than her fourteen years should allow.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Anthony has spent many years looking for this,” she explained, glancing down at the hozen in her hands. “He says it can cure almost any illness; whether it be mental or physical.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“As long as it can cure him, that’s all that matters.” Olivia looked back over at Slade and could see him weakening further.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We shouldn’t have much longer to go,” Sara whispered.  Olivia nodded in understanding and she and Shado worked to get Slade back up on his feet.  Shado moved out from under him and joined Sara up front to keep an eye out, bow ready.  Slade’s breathing was getting more labored and raspier.  He didn’t have much time left.  Olivia had to fight back the tears threatening to obscure her vision.  She couldn’t lose another father right in front of her. She didn’t have it in her.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sara stopped at a ledge, looking down in wonder.  “Why are we stopped?” Olivia questioned.  Shado looked back at her, relief on her face.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We found it,” she breathed.  Olivia and Slade made their way to where the other two were and Olivia smiled.  There it was; the submarine with cure to save Slade. Maybe everything would get better, she thought, relieved.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>If only.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Specters of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I'm sorry it's been forever and a day since I've updated but I've been crazy busy with my two jobs.  We had two people retire at one job, who we haven't replaced yet, and two people out due to COVID at the other one.  So, yeah - crazy.  Anyway, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but the next one will be better.  I forgot how much I disliked the 'Ghost' episode, but I pushed through it, and can get back to cranking these out quicker.  </p><p>No sure which story will be updated next.  Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaking her head and letting out a wounded sound, Olivia backed herself into the headboard.  It wasn’t real.  <i>He</i> wasn’t real.  “Don’t ignore me, Olivia.” Fuck, he even sounded like her dad. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening.  “Why haven’t you finished the List? You were supposed to right my wrongs. Stopping Malcom didn’t cure this city, he was just a symptom!” </p><p>“Stop,” she pleaded. “You aren’t real.” </p><p>“Why are you incapable of being a responsible adult?” Robert demanded, his voice hard. As he stepped towards the bed, Olivia could smell him. It brought back the memories of being afloat with his rotting corpse next to her as they drifted on the ocean.  “I asked you to do one thing!” He shouted. Olivia couldn’t take it anymore. She climbed out of the bed, ignoring the protest in her aching ribs, really her whole body.</p><p>“You should’ve never asked me!” She screamed. “I was a child. I was fifteen years old! You should’ve never put that on my shoulders!” She turned, grabbing the lamp on the bedside table and sent it hurtling in Robert’s direction. </p><p>He was, of course, gone. The lamp shattered against the wall and Olivia was left panting and hurt. What was happening? “You’re fine,” she muttered to herself. “You’re okay, you’re fine- you haven’t lost your mind yet.” Maybe it was a side effect of the drug she was injected with? Or maybe the rat poison?  She needed to see Barry. Had to ask if this was normal after getting your blood thinned with rat poison. </p><p>Mind made up, Olivia made her way to the spare room that she frequented a lot before the Island. She knew the pants would be a little short if she found some, but hopefully an old shirt would still fit. Or she could grab one of Tommy’s. Thankfully, she managed to find a pair of old jeans, the fabric faded and torn on the knees. The legs ended a bit above her ankle, feeling like they were more on their way to becoming capris. She couldn’t find a shirt, though, and grabbed a black button up from Tommy’s closet. </p><p>She slipped on the converse she was wearing the day before and made her way out the mansion, pulling out her phone and dialing a number. “<i>Liv, you okay?</i>”</p><p>“Dig, can you come pick me up? I need to get to the foundry.” </p><p>“<i>Where are you?</i>” she could hear him grab his keys and most likely a jacket. </p><p>“Tommy’s. I’ll see you soon.” She hung up and waited.</p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>“So, what’s going on? You don’t look good,” Diggle commented as she slid painfully into the passenger seat of the black car.<p>“I need to speak to Barry.” </p><p>They spent the rest of the car ride in silence, Diggle occasionally questioning whether Olivia was really okay or not, and the blonde decidedly ignoring him. When they reached Verdant, Olivia was in the building and making her way towards the foundry entrance quickly. She punched in the code and made her way down the steps. The familiar sounds of escrima sticks hitting against each other was a comforting sound and when she rounded the last step, she saw Joe and Slade engaged in training. </p><p>Slade looked over at her entrance and gave her a stern look. “Kid, we agreed you wouldn’t be here today.”</p><p>“I’m not here for training or anything like that,” she said with a head shake. She looked over at Felicity’s workstation and saw Barry leaning over something, both of them pointing at something on the screen excitedly. “I’m here for Barry.” The lanky CSI flinched and then looked up at her with wide eyes. He hurried over, tall frame looking small under the heat of her gaze. </p><p>“Miss Queen?” Olivia’s eyes flickered over Barry’s shoulder, briefly meeting the other occupants’ gazes before looking back at Barry’s green. </p><p>“We need to talk.” She led him into a secluded corner, thankfully far enough way where even Slade’s hearing can’t pick up on what they say. By the look he was giving her, Olivia knew he figured out the tactic.  “Have you figured out what was in the syringes I was injected with?” </p><p>Not yet,” he sighed. </p><p>“What about the rat poison? Are- are hallucinations a side effect?” Barry frowned, concerned.</p><p>“You’ve been hallucinating?”  </p><p>“Just this morning,” she replied softly. </p><p>“I can take a sample of your blood and see what’s going on.” She nodded and the two moved back to the main area. While Barry got a syringe ready, Olivia hopped up on a table. </p><p>“What’s going on, Liv?” Joe questioned, moving up next to her with concern swirling his dark orbs. The bruised and swollen cheek he was sporting was much worse that day. </p><p>“Barry’s just checking on something for me,” she soothed with a small smile. “How’s your cheek?” He shrugged, leaning into her side a bit. </p><p>“Cracked.” He watched intently as Barry made his way back over and used an alcohol swab to clean Olivia’s inner elbow before inserting the needle and drawing some blood. </p><p>“What’s he testing for?” Slade asked, moving behind the table Olivia was seated on. </p><p>“Anything that can bring out some unwanted side-effects,” Olivia answered, taping the wound shut herself while Barry went to get the tests set up.  </p><p>“Olivia,” Slade growled out. Her eyes slid over to him, wincing slightly at the serious look in his dark eye. She sighed, lowering her voice so only he and Joe could hear.</p><p>“I hallucinated my father,” she admitted.  “Bullet hole in the side of his head, and all.” </p><p>“I thought he drowned,” Slade frowned in confusion. Olivia paused. Had she really never mentioned how he died on the island? </p><p>“I guess we had too much going on for me to actually talk about it,” she sighed. “He and the captain pulled me into a life raft. After a few days of aimlessly floating, we were running out of food and water. My father shot the captain and then shot himself, so I’d survive,” she explained. Joe blinked.</p><p>“You were a kid,” he whispered. “You watched your father murder someone and then kill himself at fifteen.” Slade just stared at her with his eye wide.  </p><p>“It’s going to take a few hours to run a full spectrum analysis on your blood,” Barry said, appearing at her side again.  “You should probably get some rest,” he suggested, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but then re-thinking it quickly.  Olivia nodded, hopping off of the table.  </p><p>“I’ll go take a nap in the back.”  She didn’t meet Slade or Joe’s eyes as she passed them, not wanting to see what was most likely going to be pity swimming in those dark orbs.  </p><p>Stepping into the back room, Olivia slid off her shoes before climbing into the cot, snuggling up under the thin blanket.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she slept, ignoring the voices she heard in the next room, but she kept waking back up.  Olivia figured it was because she was no longer used to sleeping by herself since she and Laurel got back together all those months ago.  She sighed, turning over in the cot.  </p><p>Olivia saw something in the corner of the room that made her pause, letting her gaze focus in.  It was a familiar yellow and black mask covering the face of a man taller than Slade.  Her eyes widened and she shot up out of the cot letting out a surprised yelp.  </p><p>It was Billy Wintergreen.  </p><p>The door burst open a second later, Slade standing there with his katanas in hand, looking around the room.  His eye landed on Olivia; her eyes wide as she stared into a dark corner.  His gaze drifted over, but he didn’t see a thing.  She was the only one who could.  It’s just in your head, you idiot, she thought bitterly as tears of frustration formed.  “Kid?” Slade asked, a gentle tone to his voice that she hated to hear.  </p><p>“I’m fine,” she sighed.  Slade placed his katanas on a table and took a seat next to her.  </p><p>“Who’d you see, Kid?” </p><p>“Wintergreen.”  Slade’s eye closed in dismay.  He was the last person he clearly wanted her to see.  His arm wrapped around her shoulders and Olivia leaned into his side.  They stayed in a comfortable silence before she broke it.  “Do you still see her?” His shoulders stiffened for a moment before relaxing. </p><p>“Sometimes,” he rasped.  “She went away for a while after you died.  Came back when I found out you were found.”  </p><p>“Did you see someone else when she disappeared?” He nodded.  </p><p>“When it’s not Shado, it’s always you.”  Oh.  She wasn’t expecting that.  “There’s always two different forms of Shado; the first one was the one that was after blood – specifically yours after Ivo lied to me.  </p><p>“The second was after you died.  All she did was tell me how wrong I was to believe him, that you obviously wouldn’t have gotten her killed.  After her, was you.  For almost six years, I saw you almost every day.  You looked just like you did that day; broken in more ways than one.  You always looked at me with hatred and disappointment.” He had to stop for a moment and Olivia just pulled him a bit closer.  “You never said a word to me.  No matter how much I apologized or begged you to tell me you hated me.  Anything but the silence.  When you popped up on the news alive, Shado was back.  She told me that we needed to find you and make sure you stayed safe.”</p><p>“Is she here now?” Olivia questioned.  Slade shook his head.  </p><p>“No, she hasn’t shown back up since Joe and I came to Starling.”  That was good, right? She questioned herself.  Neither of them should be hallucinating.  Olivia sighed.  </p><p>“Guess all that’s left is waiting on those results, right?” She questioned.  Slade nodded, agreeing.  She leaned further into him and attempted to fall back to sleep.  With Slade there, however, it was much easier than she originally thought it would be and she drifted right off, listening to the sounds of his even breathing.</p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>When Olivia came to again, thankfully not from a nightmare or visions of people long dead, but to thin fingers combing through her hair gently.  <i>Laurel</i>, her mind supplied helpfully.  “You finally awake, sleepy head?” Her girlfriend’s teasing tone floated through the room.  Olivia hummed, leaning slightly into the brunette. <p>“What time is it?” The blonde questioned, blinking a few times to wake herself up.  </p><p>“Half past eight.” Laurel bit her lip as the two locked eyes.  “You scared us.  Tommy got home before I did and called me in a panic when you weren’t there.”  Her green eyes softened a bit.  “Thankfully for all of us, you’re a creature of habit, and we knew you’d be here.”  </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to worry you both.”  </p><p>“Well, that’s good to hear,” Tommy’s voice echoed through the room with a relieved note.  “Maybe send a text next time? Or carrier pigeon?”  The blonde’s lips tilted up in a small smile.  </p><p>“Will do.”  </p><p>“What happened, love?” Laurel questioned as Olivia sat up slowly.  The medicine had definitely worn off by that point, and she was feeling every ache and every bruise.  </p><p>“I woke up this morning and saw my father standing by the door.”  Laurel reared back in surprise and Tommy’s blue eyes were wide.  “And then later on, I saw someone from the island.  I wanted Barry to run some tests to see what’s going on.”  </p><p>“Liv, honey, why didn’t you call us?” Tommy asked, hurrying over to sit down on Olivia’s other side.  </p><p>“You were both busy.  You shouldn’t have to deal with my issues,” she answered firmly.  </p><p>“Olivia, we’re a team; a <i>family</i>.  At this point, your issues and traumas are <i>our</i> issues and traumas, too,” Laurel snapped back in her no-nonsense tone that Olivia imagined she used countless times in the courtroom.  She reached out and cupped Olivia’s face in her palm.  “When Tommy was injured and comatose, you helped come back from the edge when I was drinking myself to death.  You’ve been here for every step of Tommy’s recovery.  Why is it so hard for you to understand that we will do the same thing for you?”  </p><p>Fuck, this was getting emotional.  Laurel’s green eyes turned misty, and Tommy was looking at her so earnestly with those damn bright blue eyes that Olivia’s skin started to itch.  </p><p>“I-” </p><p>“You don’t have to answer, Liv,” Laurel soothed, always the person who could read her the best.  “I’m not trying to put you on the spot or make you uncomfortable.  Just know that we love you, and we will always be here for you.”  </p><p>“We also wanted to give you these.”  She looked over and saw the familiar orange canister held in Tommy’s grasp.  “I’m sure you’re due for another dose.”  </p><p>“You would be correct,” Olivia grinned, catching the bottle easily when he tossed it to her.  She dumped two into her palm and downed them dry, screwing the cap back on and placing it on the floor by her feet.  </p><p>The door leading into the main room opened, and Barry stuck his head through.  “Hey, I got the results back – Can I talk to Olivia in private?” Laurel and Tommy shared concerned looks before nodding and exiting the room.  Olivia stood, approaching the scientist.  </p><p>“What did you find out?” Barry took a deep breath.  </p><p>“Your blood is clean.  There’s no traces of the rat poison or any other drug in your system besides the pain medicine.”  She frowned deeply, eyebrows knitting together.  </p><p>“Why did I see my dead father earlier, then?” She demanded.  </p><p>“I don’t know,” Barry shrugged helplessly.  “From what I can see, though, this isn’t pharmaceutical; it’s psychological.”  Olivia’s eyes closed and she sighed heavily.  </p><p>“So, my brain is turning against me?” Barry shrugged again, before reaching out hesitantly and giving her shoulder a small squeeze in an attempt at comfort.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Olivia.”  His hazel eyes were so sincere, that Olivia smiled slightly.  What a little cutie.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Barry.  I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”  It was true; she also felt horrible about how she got him into trouble with his boss back in Starling, so she was going to ask Lance to give the SCPD Captain a call and tell him that Barry helped them on a case so he doesn’t get into even more trouble for coming back late.  She was sure Lance would be willing. Somewhat.  She may have to have Laurel as back up for that one.  “When are you heading back?” Barry looked at his watch.  </p><p>“Train leaves in two hours.”  </p><p>“I’ll reimburse you for the ticket,” Olivia promised, glaring a bit when he tried to protest.  </p><p>“Thank you,” was all he said before turning and leaving the room.  Olivia sat back down with a tired sigh, feeling the effects of the medicine as Diggle entered the room.  </p><p>“Hey, John,” she greeted, watching him as he sat down next to her on the cot.  </p><p>“Hey, Liv.  What’s the verdict?” He replied in that easy tone he sometimes got when dealing with her.  </p><p>“Nothing in my blood; I’m just losing my mind,” she grinned.  He eyed for a moment, eyes looking darker than normal.  </p><p>“When I got back from Afghanistan,” he started slowly, stretching his long legs out in front of him. “I saw my dead teammates.  I saw a couple of people I had killed while over there. I had my ghosts, too.”  </p><p>“And how did you get rid of them? Your ghosts?”  </p><p>“I listened.  I tried hearing what it was they were trying to tell me.”  Not bad advice, Olivia supposed.  </p><p>“I guess it worked?” Diggle’s lips quirked.  </p><p>“Yeah, it did.”  </p><p>“Thanks, John.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>About an hour later, Olivia was climbing the stairs leading to Tommy’s room in the Merlyn mansion, Laurel in front of her and Tommy behind her.  The three of them were each cradling warm mugs of tea in their hands, Olivia sipping hers as they entered the room.  She had told them about her conversations with both Barry and Diggle, discussing what it was she needed to be listening for as her ghosts from the past haunted her.  <p>Diggle was periodically texting her updates on the nightly activities; he had dropped Barry off at the train station before heading back to <i>Verdant</i> to help out while Slade and Joe were hunting down the man from the night before.  She wasn’t thrilled that they were out there without her, but she knew they could handle themselves and she’d be joining them the next night.  </p><p>Olivia’s vision blurred from both medicine and general exhaustion as she plopped onto the bed with a groan.  “There’s going to a charity gala on Friday,” Laurel commented casually as she was slipping off her pants. “Sebastian Blood is apparently hosting.”</p><p>“The Alderman?” Olivia asked, hoping she was placing the name correctly. Laurel nodded, climbing into bed. </p><p>“Probably a good idea. It would look good for Merlyn Global to donate to charitable causes,” Laurel mused, pressing herself against Olivia’s back as the blonde rested her head on Tommy’s chest. “Love, what do you think?” </p><p>Olivia just hummed in agreement, getting far too comfortable with the pain meds coursing through her system and the warm weight of her bedmates pressing in on both sides. Tommy laughed lowly. “Well, you heard our lovely girlfriend, Laurel. Looks like we’re going.” Olivia hummed again and started drifting off to the soothing sounds of her two partners quietly talking about their days.</p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Olivia was feeling better the next morning.  Her ribs weren’t as sore as the previous day, though she did feel a pull when she moved or turned a certain way.  She and Tommy were going to be running comms that night, as Laurel was heading to Central to go see her mom and Felicity was still ignoring them- well, ignoring Olivia.  <p>At around ten that night, Olivia and Tommy walked Laurel to her train, both giving her a hug and a kiss, not caring if anyone saw.  “Have fun with Dinah and tell her I said hi.”  Laurel nodded, kissing Olivia one last time before sharing another one with Tommy.  </p><p>“I love you both and please stay safe,” the brunette pleaded before getting on the train.  She waived from her window as it took off down the track.  They both stood there, waiting until the train was out of sight before heading back to the Foundry.  </p><p>Diggle was bouncing that night as Thea still hadn’t filled the position.  “Think I should help her out managing this place again?” Tommy asked as they headed down the metal staircase.  </p><p>“I thought we were planning a corporate global take over?” Olivia questioned with a teasing grin.  </p><p>“You’re right.  I wouldn’t have time to manage this place <i>and</i> take over the world.”  </p><p>“Why are you plotting world domination?” Joe questioned, head tilted to the side as he looked away from the computer screen.  </p><p>“Why not?” Tommy inquired back while the blonde looked over Joe’s shoulder to see what he was up to.  </p><p>“Plane tickets?” Joe nodded, selecting a date for a one-way trip from Australia to Starling.  </p><p>“Yeah, we’re finally going to fly Grant here.  I know it’s not exactly safe here with the whole Mirakuru thing, but dad and I agree that we’d feel better if he was here.”  </p><p>“I agree,” she said, placing both hands on Joe’s shoulders and giving a light squeeze.  “You don’t have to buy a plane ticket, though.”  Joe turned his head to look at her quizzically.  </p><p>“Is he supposed to swim here?” The corner of Olivia’s mouth quirked up in amusement.  </p><p>“Joe, honey, I’m a multi-millionaire.  Tommy is a multi-millionaire.  We each have a private jet.”  </p><p>“You do?” She nodded.  “Oh.  Cool.  Can we go pick him up in a couple days?”  <i>We</i>.  They wanted her to go with them.  “Grant is really excited to meet you.  He’s been waiting since we found out you were alive and not just a story that dad told us.”  </p><p>“Of course.  Just let me know when you want to go, and I’ll handle the rest.”  </p><p>Now that she and Tommy were there, Joe suited up and joined Slade out on a patrol.  As much as Olivia wanted to suit up herself, she would’ve been a liability and could’ve gotten one of them hurt.  “Pops?” She spoke into the comm as the computer lit up with activity.  “There’s a robbery on the corner of Park and Marcos.  There’s hostages.”  </p><p>“<i>Sounds fun.  Thanks, Kid.</i>” She heard him revving the bike as he sped his way to the robbery.  </p><p>The rest of the night went similar, Tommy and Olivia listening for any sort of disturbance and passing it along to Slade and Joe.  It was three o’clock in the morning when they decided to call it quits and went off in separate directions.  <i>Verdant</i> was starting to whine down as she weaved her way through dancing bodies, waving goodbye to Thea, who was working the bar and giving a nod to Diggle who was at the front doors.  </p><p>They headed back to Tommy’s and Olivia kicked off her shoes as soon as they got to his bedroom.  She had her back to Tommy, but she heard him close the door softly and moved towards her.  His arms slipped around her waist gently and he mouthed along her neck. </p><p>This was the first night it was truly just the two of them together since they were fourteen.  She was excited and a bit nervous.  She and Tommy hadn’t had sex since their first time as teenagers.  Her thoughts were disrupted when his lips brushed that spot where her jaw and neck meet, and she melted back into him.  </p><p>Olivia was turned around, Tommy’s lips descending on hers hungrily.  She wrapped one arm around his neck, fingers threading into his dark hair, and the other hand was working to untuck his dress shirt from his slacks.  His hands roamed down her body, past her hips, and gripped just below her ass to lift her in the air.  Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to his bed to lower her slowly.  </p><p>They made quick work of their clothing, and she felt like she had blinked and was suddenly bare for the first time in years in front of her best friend.  His blue gaze drank her in, cataloguing every scar, every mark that covered her.  Normally, she’d feel ashamed or embarrassed; but this was <i>Tommy</i>.  </p><p>He gently moved her legs apart, peppering kisses along the inside of her thigh, sending little jolts of pleasure straight through her.  “Tommy,” she pleaded.  He grinned up at her.  </p><p>“All in good time, love.”  She tossed her head back into the pillow with a huff.  Why did she choose two people that did nothing but tease her?  Thankfully, he wasn’t going to leave her hanging for long because the next thing she knew he was parting her lips and sucking her clit into his mouth.  A louder moan that was expecting escaped her and her hips thrusted up.  “No, Liv, don’t move.  Don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Tommy spread one of his large hand across her pelvis, keeping her hips down and as he dove back in, alternating between sucking and licking.  He kept at it until she came with a soft cry, lapping her up nosily before pulling away and climbing up her.  He settled himself between her legs, a groan leaving her mouth as she felt his hardness up against her inner thigh.  “Are you ready?” He asked, pupils blown wide.  Olivia nodded, lifting her knees up to bracket his hips as he guided himself into her slowly.  She was still sensitive from her orgasm and a shudder went through her body as he finally bottomed out.  </p><p>Tommy pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in more quickly than before.  “Fuck, why did we wait so long?” She groaned, nails digging into Tommy’s back as a particularly hard thrust made her see stars.  He didn’t answer, just bit at her neck as he kept up a steady rhythm. When his hips started to faulter, she knew he was close.  Olivia herself was close, too.  He reached between her legs and flicked her already swollen clit and she came again as another orgasm ripped through her.  </p><p>The clenching of Olivia’s inner walls sent Tommy over the edge as she felt him empty himself inside of her with a shout.  He gave a few gentle thrusts, milking his own release as Olivia panted beneath him.  He rolled off of her and onto his back and she curled up into his side.  “That was-”</p><p>“Amazing,” Olivia finished with grin, leaning up to press her lips to his gently.  </p><p>“Yeah, definitely amazing,” he agreed.  “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  She was sore, yes.  Her ribs were aching, and her left hand was throbbing, but she didn’t care.  </p><p>“I’m fine, Tommy.”  They shared another kiss before Olivia finally passed out.</p><div class="center">
  <p>||</p>
</div>Olivia startled awake, and she shot up quickly.  Looking around the room, she wasn’t sure what had woken her up.  Glancing down at her bed partner, Tommy was still out, lightly drooling into his pillow.  Sliding out of bed, Olivia grabbed Tommy’s dark blue dress shirt he was wearing before and slipped it on and exited the room.  Padding silently down the steps and into the kitchen, she reached into the fridge for a bottle of water.  As the door shut and Olivia unscrewed the cap, she heard it.  Movement.  <p>Grabbing for a kitchen knife, she swung around, the knife held in a protective grip against forearm across her chest as she lowered herself into a defensive position.  Ocean eyes scanned the dark kitchen, but she didn’t see anything.  </p><p>“Olivia.”  </p><p>The arm holding the knife dropped to the ground with a clatter, and she turned her head slowly.  There was no way.  Warm eyes stared at her from a beautifully tanned face with black hair cascading over shoulders.  “Shado?” She croaked out.  The apparition, figment of her imagination, whatever it was, moved towards her slowly, kneeling down in front of her.  When had she fallen to the ground?</p><p>“Olivia, you need to listen to me carefully,” Shado started, dark eyes serious.  “You need to lay my father’s bow down.  You <i>cannot</i> face what is coming.”  Olivia frowned.  </p><p>“What do you mean? I use this bow to honor your father,” she protested.  </p><p>“If you face what’s ahead of you, you will die and my father’s sacrifice to keep you alive will have been for nothing.”  </p><p>Is this what her ghosts have been trying to teach her? That wasn’t strong enough?  No.  Bullshit.  </p><p>“I have faced everything life has thrown at me,” she snarled as she stood up slowly.  “I will continue to face whatever comes my way.  Even if it’s someone hopped up on Mirakuru.  I’m not afraid.”  Shado reached forward, acceptance dancing in black eyes, and Olivia could <i>swear</i> she felt the back of those slim fingers brush her cheek.  </p><p>“You should be.  This enemy from the past will not be easy for you, or for Slade, to face.”  </p><p>“Who is it?” Olivia questioned.  Shado smiled gently at her and then disappeared.  She blinked a few times before picking the knife off of the floor and setting it in the sink to wash that morning.  </p><p>Taking a drink from her forgotten water bottle, Olivia steeled herself.  She would face whoever this enemy from the past was.  She and Slade both.  </p><p>She wasn’t afraid.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Two Thousand and Five; Lian Yu</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>They entered the submarine one at a time.  It was a tight fit, but they managed.  Shado and Slade were the last ones in, Olivia wafting at the bottom as Slade was lowered down to her.  She propped him against the wall, eyes raking over him.  He was fading fast, and she felt helpless.  Sara and Shado got to work looking for the cure, and Sara found it easily.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“We can’t give it to him without a sedative first,” she protested as Shado was gearing up to inject it into Slade’s arm.  They started looking around, but all Olivia could focus on was Slade.  She couldn’t watch another father die in front of her.  She didn’t think she’d survive it.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Why is there blood on your shirt?” She blinked, looking down at the man.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What?” She asked dumbly.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Blood,” he rasped, “on your shirt.  Why?” She glanced down, noticing that there was in fact blood on her shirt in the same spot as she was shot.  The stitches must have pulled at some point and she just never washed it out.  Slade reached out, pulling the fabric away from Olivia’s stomach and noticing the hole. He lifted the hem of her shirt and saw the healing wound.  “So, you lied to me.  They did hurt you.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m fine, Slade.  Let’s just worry about you for now, and you can yell at me later.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re – you’re damn right I will, Kid.”  His voice was getting weaker with every word that came out of his mouth.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Stop talking before you hurt yourself, old man,” she sniffed.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Olivia?” Shado called.  Olivia reluctantly pulled herself away from Slade and towards Shado and Sara.  </i>
</p><p><i>“What’s going on? Did you find a sedative?”  Sara wordlessly handed her a bottle; an</i> empty <i>bottle.  “Was this all you could find?”  Sara nodded.  </i></p><p>
  <i>“We’ll just have to try without it,” Shado decided, holding the syringe of the miracle drug a bit tighter in her hand.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It will kill him,” Sara protested.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“From the sound of it, I’m going to die anyway,” Slade interjected, obviously overhearing them.  “Just do it.”  Shado nodded, and she and Olivia knelt at his side, while Sara hung back.  Shado took the cap off, preparing to inject, when Slade stopped her.  “I’m sorry I never told you how I feel.”  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Save it,” Shado ordered gently.  “You can tell me when you’re better.”  Slade’s one good eye seemed to shine with a happiness Olivia had never seen before.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’d hold him down,” Sara suggested.  “It’s going to hurt.”  Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around, apologizing softly when he grunted in pain and watched as Shado slipped the needle in.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nothing happened for a solid two seconds before Slade’s body seized in pain and screams tore from his throat.  Olivia’s hold tightened and she felt tears spring to her eyes.  Shado reached out to him, helping the blonde hold him down as bloody tears started streaming down Slade’s face.  It seemed to last forever until the screams stopped and he went limp, eyes staring blankly over Shado’s shoulder.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Slade?”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>